Tell You What
by Jokerfest
Summary: Tony's chasing a girl. Y'know,the one that's managed to resist his charm? However,being something of an artist and something of a martial artist AND having custody of her 4 siblings he'll have to play really hard to win this woman's heart. T/OC oneshot?
1. A Lady and a Manwhore

**Alright so in all honesty I don't know where I'm gonna go with this fic, oneshot or no, that is the question. It just seemed like something fun to write and I love me some Robert Downey Jr. So if you would all be so kind to review I'd be much obliged. oh yeah and I dont own Iron Man that is all Marvel Comics and whatnot.**

He was at a soiree sipping a martini when he happened to glance to his left. Now,usually glancing was something that the billionaire did not do because the daring in him made it so that he did more than glance. In this instance he did not because it seemed this person he was glancing at was a tad angry.

"Fuck you asshole!"

"Look Mina...you are being an unreasonable bitch, now sit down,"the embarrassed man hissed.

"I am not a puppet; I'm a woman, you know a creature with breasts who gets extremely pissed off at pretentious bastards."

"Mina," he hissed again his voice rising.

"You touch my arm and you know I know at least fourteen extremely gratifying ways of breaking it."

"Look stop being a child!"

"Me catching you in bed with two women at the same time doesn't warrant for a little anger?"

"Baby..."

"Once again I say,fuck you asshole," and with that Mina proceeded to break his nose and turned away, "and don't call me baby."

Tony Stark took another swallow of his martini and turned to look at her more closely. She had short brown hair that curled prettily around her forehead. She had a cute nose that was slightly upturned and dainty lips that at the moment were in a pout. Her eyes he noted as he couldn't help but stare were two different colors. One eye was a hazel-green and the other was a sky blue. They were enshrouded in thick beautiful lashes and accentuated by thin brushstroke eyebrows.

"What are _you_ looking at?"

"What," he said snapping out his daze. Had he been staring? Yes, at her-

"Eyes up here you!"

"You," he smiled a cocky grin on his face, "are beautiful. I was just looking, no harm in that right?"

"Bartender a beer please, this jackass warrants some," she said icily as she walked over to him, on beautifully shaped legs he noted.

"Why were you looking at me like that?"

"What, like I said your a ravishing beauty. Damn it! I thought I was being subtle."

She gave him a wry smile and looked down at the man who was whimpering on the floor grasping his nose. She then threw down a napkin from the bar and sat beside him. He found that her scent was just as intoxicating as the rest of her body.

"You, uh, do that to guys often," he said glancing down at the poor bastard as a stream of curses filtered out of his mouth.

"No," she smiled as her drink was placed in front of her," I don't. Aaron here was sleeping with two women in our hotel room. He was my fiancee."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, tell me about it," she said as she gulped down the bottle.

"So,being newly single what are your plans?"

"Well, I'm not going to sleep with you Mr. Stark, I'm not a whore."

"No, no you're not, but with legs like those I think you're going to have remind men often."

She laughed gently and took a small sip of her beer. He knew that she liked him. It was only a matter of time...

"Well I have to start packing. It was nice meeting you, at least you're upfront about what you want.

"I am. And right now I want you."

Her eyes met his and he could see her breath quicken a little. She was more into him than she let on. She shrugged her shoulders reached for her purse which was resting on the counter.

"I'm not one to give into such carnal pleasures Mr. Stark."

"Please call me Tony, and if you don't mind me pointing out the obvious, that's not what that man's face says.


	2. Broken Nose and a Broken Heart

She had a dimple in her left cheek Tony noticed. When she smiled it actually made her look even more beautiful...in a more approachable way.

"Aaron was an exception. You don't invest three years of dating, and six months of being a fiance to go throwing it away on two scantily clad bimbos."

"They look as hot as you?"

"Their boobs were bigger than my head and had enough plastic in 'em to bubble wrap an elephant.

Tony laughed. "So where are you headed?"

"Back home to VA."

"VA as in Virginia state?"

"Uh huh, we were just...spending time together in Vegas, shoulda known better."

Tony watched as calloused hands placed the empty bottle back onto the counter top. A five dollar bill rested on the counter and then she turned to leave. Tony couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"How much for that early return back?"

She glanced back her eyes catching his, a smirk was on her lips.

"Trying to woo me with a free plane ride Mr. Stark?"

"It's Tony, and yes...is it working?"

The smirk widened into a smile and then just as quickly morphed back into the sarcastic shape it had had earlier. Tony could tell that she was playing hard to get.

"Nope, you've commented on my legs, ogled my tits and offered to sleep with me, but you forgot to do one thing."

"And what might that be?"

"Simple, ask me my name."

Tony literally slapped himself on the forehead. Of course! He started at the sound of her laughter. It sounded wonderful, innocent, he loved it, and then she snorted. Surprisingly he found that he liked that too.

"Look I'm off the market, fianceless or no. I've got kids."

"Kids," Tony questioned eying the voluptuous curves," really?"

"Hey you're doin' that shit with your eyes again. Now, focus."

A groan sounded as the ex-fiance rose into a sitting position. Tony watched as the man staggered to the bar still clutching his nose. He noted that she didn't even bother to turn around even though he was glaring daggers at her.

"I'm an orphan a'right? I got custody of four kids, my sibs, and I work three jobs. The asshole currently sitting a few stools down brought me here for a sort of a pre-honeymoon thing, but obviously that's over soooo...going back to VA in the mornin'."

"Not even going to take in the sights, gamble a little?"

"Nope."

"And your name is..."

"Heh, right. Mina Elliot. Pleased to meet you."

"Tony Stark aka Iron Man and pleasure's all mine."

He noted that her hands were small, but her grip was sure. He could feel the callouses that lined her fingers and briefly wondered what she did for a living. What was she doing that warranted calluses on her hands? They let go after a moment and then she casually leaned up against the bar. She looked out at the mingling people, some who were ogling him and others her and her ex. She smiled at the onlookers and offered a light wave. Most scoffed and continued to talk to fellow upscale people.

"I thought they'd send security after me after I broke his nose."

"You're with me."

"Am not."

"They think you are."

"If I end up on any newspapers.-"

"You'll look great standing next to me."

Another unlady like snort escaped her. She stood up and then walked over to Aaron. She rested a hand on his shoulder. Tony winced inwardly as he saw the man flinch away from her. She sighed and squeezed his shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry Aaron, I was upset, but that's no excuse."

"Buckin' 'itch!"

"Yeah, I was...I am, but still did you have to-I mean-wasn't I good enough? Were they even the first ones?"

Tony heard her voice rise in pitch, heard the way she was fighting to hold back tears. He was surprised that she hadn't done so earlier, any other woman would have. Her teeth was nibbling on her bottom lip as she waited for an answer. Aaron reached behind over his back and wrapped his hand around hers.

"Birst ones, but I knew before dem dis wasn't gonna work."

"Wh-what?"

A tear and she pulled her hand away. She was visibly shaking. Tony went over to her and as if they had known each other for years wrapped an arm around her. She shook him away and stepped away from the both of them. She shook her head in what looked to be disbelief, then confusion, and finally rage. She raised her hand and curled it into a fist as if to punch Aaron again, she trembled with the effort of holding herself back. Tony's stomach squirmed uneasily as he saw more tears glinting in the corner of her eyes.

"Why-why! Why didn't you just-I," Mina spluttered," I trusted you goddammit!"

Tony glanced at the people surrounding them. He grasped Mina's shoulders once more. He steered her away towards the exit, but not before she glanced back shouting.

"I hope it fuckin' heals crooked!"


	3. Strawberries and Salt

**Hey guys sorry for how long it took me to update. Had to get my laptop charger sent in to be fixed and I just got it back. I hope that you like this chapter however and leave a comment :D And as always I do not own Tony Stark/Ironman or anything in the Marvel comic world. I just own Mina.**

Tony had to admit that he was impressed by Mina. He had seen and also been the cause of many women's tears and he had yet to see anyone recover as quickly as she did. Her eyes were closed as she lay her head against the glass of the car but she did not complain. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap and her purse had been kicked nonchalantly onto the floor.

"You alright," he asked as he drove at a solid ninety miles an hour.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired and a little drunk."

"Nothin' a good night's sleep won't cure."

"Well I'm not goin' back to that place to get my stuff until tomorrow morning. Hopefully that bastard'll be gone."

"Where are you gonna stay till then?"

"Beats the hell outta me."

"I'm staying near here, gotta a little penthouse nearby."

She opened an eye, the blue one and looked at him. He glanced away from the road and gave her his best devil-may-care grin. She smiled softly back and then closed her eye again. She snuggled more comfortably in the jacket that he had draped over her shoulders. He didn't know what had possessed him to give it to her, chivalry wasn't exactly his style but it had seemed right.

"Wake me when we get there."

"Night Mina."

"G'night Tony."

. .. . .. . .. . ..

He pulled the car into the garage. It was more like a car mausoleum but he still used the common name anyway. He turned to Mina in the passenger seat. Contrary to popular belief women did not turn into beautiful angels when they slept. Tony screwed his women senseless and from experience knew that women tended to sleep with mouths open, legs splayed, snores coming softly from their lips. When he looked at Mina he found that his experience with women was completely wrong in her regard. Her eyebrows cinched worriedly in the middle of her forehead, her hands were beneath her cheek and against the glass as she rested upon it, she was biting her lip. She didn't snore, her chest barely moved as she breathed. He had the strange urge to run his fingers through her hair.

"Hey, we're here," he whispered gently as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

She muttered something about 'not now loser' and scooted closer to the door. He found it cute that she talked in her sleep, it was strangely endearing like her snort. He shook her gently and finally got her eyes to open blearily. She struggled to focus on him for a minute but then finally he seemed to remember who he was. She rubbed her eyes and then managed to look at him evenly.

"Here already?"

"Yeah, ready?"

She nodded and grabbed her purse from the floor. She cursed as the seatbelt tugged at her hips. He chuckled and unstrapped her.

"You're very uncoordinated when you wake up aren't you Miss Elliot?"

She groaned clutching her bag to her chest. He got out and went to her door. She opened the door and he helped her out of the seat. She giggled as she almost tripped coming out of the door.

"Y'know when you were drinking you didn't strike me as a light weight."

She mustered up enough energy to glare at him and then let him help her into apartment.

_Good evening, now what may I do for you, prepare the master suite?_

_"_Haha very funny Jarvis, no this one's just a friend. Guest room would be fine.

_I'm shocked to the core of my being sir, a female guest. _

"Huh, even your computer system thinks you're a manwhore."

_I think I like this one_.

"You would, wouldn't you. Come on Mina let me get you to the guest room."

Tony guided Mina upstairs to the bedroom and opened the door for her. She turned back at him a small innocent smile on her lips. His heart thudded almost painfully in his chest as he looked at her.

"Thanks, Tony. Sweet dreams."

"Yeah, you too," he said suddenly bashful. It was unnerving, being nervous around the opposite sex. He supposed it was what normal men felt when in the presence of a beautiful woman. He wasn't sure if he liked the feeling and shook his head to clear it. Mina closed the door softly and he could hear her feet gingerly make their way to the bed, a bed he would not be in.

_Sir, I think this is the part where you go to your room. _

. .. . . .. . .. .

She wandered down in a clingy silk robe. Her hair was wet and curled even more. He liked it.

"G'mornin'."

"Morning, how do you feel?"

"Like I swallowed a carpet, you?"

"I can hold my liquor."

Mina gave him the bird and eyed the fridge. She looked back at him,"May I?"

"My fridge is your fridge."

Mina raised a brow but walked over to the large stainless steel refrigerator and opened it. She leaned forward as she looked, her right foot resting against her left thigh. Her hand held onto the fridge and from where he was sitting Tony had a great view of her backside. She emerged from the fridge with strawberries, a bagel and cream cheese in her hand. She wandered around the kitchen looking for a bowl. Once she had that she got a knife and strangely salt.

"What's the salt for?"

"The strawberries and before you say it, I agree, it's weird."

"Wasn't gonna say a thing."

"Liar. Anyway it's how everyone in my family eats 'em."

"What's your family like?"

"Interesting, funny, slightly aggravating at times, y'know a family." She looked at him and blushed, he supposed she had realized that he didn't exactly have a wide range of family members or even friends since Obadiah.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. So the strawberries, you eat them with salt sprinkled on top?"

"Well, no. I cut them into thin slices, wet 'em a little and then mix the salt in." She began the process and them when she was finished looked around for a toaster. She looked back at him and sighed.

"Where'd you stash your toaster?"

Tony stood and walked over to the toaster he had invented himself. It was a square machine that grilled and toasted to perfection. He had gotten bored one day and decided it would make an interesting home project. He had built it in forty minutes. He walked up to her until she had to look up at him. Her blue and green eyes looked up at him. She leaned up against the counter the bagel momentarily forgotten. He grinned and she blushed making her look sweet.

He leaned in until his chest brushed against the silk of her robe. His hands reached down and he grabbed the bagel from her hand. She exhaled and then growled at him. He laughed and then popped them into the toaster on the opposite counter.

"Bastard."

He laughed, "Were you expecting something else, Mina?"

"You do not tease women like that especially when they're holding sharp kitchen utensils."

Tony turned around suddenly and then pressed himself against her body. Her hand grabbed his almost nervously.

"I apologize Miss Elliot," he whispered and then he kissed her. It was a soft kiss and she responded almost immediately, the knife clattered to the ground. He let one hand curl in her soft short hair pressing her closer. She made a soft sound that made his whole body shudder with want.

It shocked him to no end that she pulled away.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I mean, you're amazing and sweet and funny, in a sarcastic and slightly demeaning way, but I have kids t' take care of. I can't get into...whatever this is."

Tony looked at her and moved backwards. His hands brushed her face gently and then he pulled away.

"You fascinate me, Miss Elliot."

"What you don't get turned down often?"

"No, not that. Usually I'd move on to the next woman but I'm not going to give up until I get you."

"A conquest?"

"No, because when I'm done bedding you _multiple_ times in an extravagant number of positions, I think that I might even consider keeping you around."

"You think I'm that easy?"

"Nope and that's why I'm interested. Now hurry up and eat. We've gotta get your stuff right?"

"Right," she said smiling and blushing.


	4. On a Jetplane

**Another chapter for Tony and Mina. It was long overdue anyway, just like the rest of my stories. However, please do not forget to read and review. Oh yeah, and I do not own the delectable Iron Man...sigh.**

Her head was raised high as she strolled into the hotel. She glanced around the bustling area and then walked towards the elevator. Tony followed behind her marveling at the way she carried herself.

"So, uh, what's the plan?"

"Get in, get out, go home."

"And if you run into him again?"

"Maybe I'll try being the better woman, but ,ah...I may hit him."

"No, do whatever you think is necessary."

The elevator dinged and they both stepped out. She made to step out but Tony held her shoulder. She looked back at him, her fascinating eyes catching his. He breathed deeply and managed to find his words once more.

"Hey. You want to do this today?"

"I just...want this to be over as quickly as possible."

He gave her small smile and she reached and squeezed his hand. The overwhelming urge to spin her around and kiss her scared Tony. She turned around and once again headed towards the room. She opened the door with her room key and stepped inside. Sighing she bent to gather her things. She opened the drawers and began folding clothes and setting them onto the bed. She went into the bathroom and began getting her toiletries. Then suddenly she glanced up at him and he saw the tears that he had missed the night before.

"Hey, it's-"

"What? It's what? Alright? Because it's not. I shouldn't be doing this; I should be getting married."

Tony motioned for her to go sit in the overstuffed chairs and wait. He began to pack away her clothes, organize her things as she sat sniffling to herself. She had looked so overwhelmingly confused by the whole ordeal he couldn't help but want to help her.

"Do you think there's something wrong with me?"

"Me, personally, no. You're beautiful, you can take care of yourself which I have to say is very _very_ amazing considering that most women want to be taken care of, and you're smart. That whoever he was that left you is an idiot."

A watery chuckle escaped her lips and Tony winked at her.

"I'm still not gonna sleep with you but thanks."

"Don't mention it...to anyone. If women realize that I have a soft spot they'll exploit me and I'll be ruined."

"Well, you certainly can't be a manwhore forever," she said a smile on her lips.

"Hugh Heffner managed, why no hope for me?"

"Because you're a pretty good catch. Tall, good-looking, charming, that sort of thing. Some lucky lady is gonna catch your eye."

"Is that an expert opinion Miss Elliot?"

"I'm a woman, I know these things."

Tony chuckled and clipped the suitcase closed. She stood up and helped open the door for him. He supposed that she was slowly trying to put everything behind her.

. .. . .. .

"So, uh, this is really your jet?"

"No, the uh, Stark industries logo there, it's just to fool people into thinking it's mine."

"Asshole."

"I've heard that a few times."

"I'm sure."

"So are you going to get in?"

"You have your own freaking jet, gimme a minute to take it in."

"Hmm...no, not enough time. Come on," he scooped her up into his arms easily and carried her into the aircraft. She giggled in his arms and despite the extra weight he felt comfortable. He wanted to hold her longer but once inside she wriggled out of his arms.

"That...was unexpected," she laughed.

"Unexpected for _you_."

"Whatever but-is that-is that a stripper pole?"

"What? Oh that," he muttered as he gestured to the steel pole in the center of the craft. He gulped a little as a long legged blonde stewardess approached.

"If I say no, would you believe me?"

"Not even. Wow, so this is what multibillionaires do with their money."

"I'm not sure if Bill Gates does it quite like this."

The stewardess sent a sultry look before gesturing to the seats. He saw Mina roll her eyes and sit down.

"How may I assist you, Mr. Stark," the stewardess cooed her voice sliding over him like honey. If he had been a lesser man he would have blushed a little. He had forgotten about the stripper/stewardess combination he had on the plane. He heard a snort of laughter come from beside him and knew that though Mina thought he was being a complete male she was still into him.

"Want anything Mina?"

"You got some that come in the opposite sex, because the view is a tad onesided dontcha think?"

The stewardess glared at Mina and then retreated to the cockpit.

"I'll consider that for next time."

"Next time?"

"Yes, next time."

Another stewardess this one a stunning redhead walked towards the end of the plane. She licked her lips seductively in his direction then turned to Mina and glared. Tony laughed when Mina blew the woman a kiss and waved. He definitely saw that as fuel for many a pleasant dream.

. .. . .. . ..

She slept through most of the plane ride, he supposed the whole experience had made her tired. There was an actual bed he had built into the plane and it was softer than the sheets of heaven. At least that's what some of the previous women had told him when he had brought them onboard. Her hands were beneath her cheek and her legs were raised up to her chest. He wondered briefly why she slept like that but decided to let it go and simply watch her instead. He stood up from his chair and walked over to her. She was beautiful and appeared even more innocent when she was asleep. The night before he had been hoping to bed her and afterwards watch her sleep, completely sated. He was both put off and pleased that she wasn't that easy a woman.

She muttered softly and then stretched.

She stretched and Tony felt himself tighten at the way she looked.

Her chest pushed forwards, her lips opened slightly and her arms moved up above her head. Her legs extended showing off beautiful, firm muscle and her toes curled slightly. She looked sexier than a pinup girl. She turned from her side onto her back and then cracked open an eye.

"You really like lookin' at me dontcha babe?"

"Ahem, well if a certain woman looked a little less...distracting when asleep-"

"So, it's my fault that you're a lecherous old man?"

Damn her, she was way too enticing. She was looking up at him her arms behind her head. Her long, long legs were swung one right over the other, without a care in the world. Tony wondered if she knew how much she was affecting him.

"Old?"

"Yeah, I'm only twenty six."

"Could have sworn you were eighteen or something, damn!"

She smiled.

"How old do you think I am?"

"Hmmm, somewhere between forty-five and fifty."

He kneeled down beside her, his face in direct line with hers. She turned to look at him, her teeth worrying her lip.

"Not that old and certainly not too old for you."

He watched as her throat swallowed nervously. God, he wanted her.


	5. Prepare, Really

**Alright, so that was something more than a break. Sorry for keeping you all. I have had school, computer meltdowns and other projects hinder my production. But anyway, hope that you enjoy this one and don't forget to comment.**

"You're a relentless flirt."

"It's a defense mechanism for my bashful and unloved inner child."

"That so?"

"Would I score any points if I said yes?"

"Probably not," Mina said smirking. He knew that her cool demeanor was her own defense mechanism, blush still hot on her cheeks. She sat up a bit straighter as he watched her and he couldn't help but grin.

"So when do we land?"

"About half an hour. Still have time for a quick romp before we touch down."

"And have all the steward strippers listen in? I'd rather not."

"So there _is_ a possibility of you sleeping with me?"

Crossing her legs and leaning forward, Tony could smell the shampoo she'd used to wash her hair that morning. It was something that Pepper had left in the rarely used guest bathroom. He wondered what scent it was exactly, that had Mina smelling all the more delicious.

"Don't get your hopes up. You still haven't met my family."

"Are they all as charming as you?"

"Huh, charming. I've never heard that applied to them before."

Tony arched a brow curiously. He motioned for her to scoot over, sitting beside her. He wondered if it would be too forward to sling an arm over her shoulders. 'What the hell, only live once' he thought to himself as he wrapped an arm around her. She wriggled a bit but resigned herself to his closeness, perhaps enjoying it as much as he? He looked down and saw her smiling softly to herself. The dimple appeared and he knew that he'd made the right move. Now to draw her in, because like every other woman he'd been with she'd want to talk about something familiar. He wasn't sure what it was about women and families, women and children or maybe women in general, but they loved to share things about themselves.

"What're they like?"

"Huh, you wanna know or are you trying to soften me up?"

"Both."

"At least you're honest."

"You know I am. I don't lie about what I don't want and particularly about what I do. So when I say, 'Mina what are your siblings like' you know I genuinely want to know...what I'm up against."

She laughed and leaned closer into him. The scent of her was just beneath his nose as she nestled into his chest. He wondered if the act was entirely innocent. He wondered if she even knew how beautiful she was or if her idiot ex-fiance, Aaron, had managed to convince her she wasn't.

"What you're up against," she said grinning mischievously," are four wonderfully strange kids, three brothers, one sister. Jax is the second oldest, nineteen and a genius."

"Ah, someone like myself."

"Umm, no, he's taller and better looking."

"Ouch."

"No, really, he's 6'7", doors give him trouble and shoes and my fridge, which never seems to have enough food in it for him. Which really isn't my fault because the kid _never_ stops eating. It's a wonder he stays so freakin' in shape."

"The third oldest?"

"My sister, Hannah, martial arts master and gymnast. She loves the sports but she can't keep her damn grades up. She's not stupid, it's just she works better with her hands. Like the way she cooks, God can she cook, and when I get home, I plan on making her make me pie. Lemon meringue pie, to be exact. I deserve a little pity pie."

"And she's how old?"

"Seventeen, fuckin' rebel without a cause."

"So a giant and a martial arts master. Anyone in your house that possibly won't maim me?"

"Matthew, Maddie, we call him. He's a vegetarian, a genius too and _extremely _thin. Not one athletic bone in that kid's body. Mom and I had tried everything when he was younger. He's also slightly autistic, not one for crowds, he's gotten a lot better though, lots of friends. He's fifteen."

"You have a lot on your plate. You have time for them with all your jobs?"

"Well, Matt and Hands-"

"Hands?"

"She's broken a few, other people's. Remember rebel without a cause?"

Tony flinched at the idea of a teen, a young one at that, breaking limbs. Looking down at Mina, he could believe that that sibling was hers. She herself had broken someone's nose in his presence. Perhaps, the sister was even more fiery.

"And the last one?"

"Well, his story is a bit tricky. He's my cousin, we adopted him-my mom did, when he was five months. His parents, my uncle and his girl weren't exactly...well, they just were never ready to have kids. His name's Josh and he's nine."

"Kids of all ages, huh?"

"Yeah, that's me," she said turning away.

"Hey, look at me," he said softly to her. She looked back at him warily. She had to have been down this road before, explaining her family situation and having to end the potential relationship just at the introduction. "I'm not running, in fact, doing the exact opposite."

"Yeah, till you meet them and decide kids aren't your thing."

"I'll admit, haven't had much of an excuse to be around kids but I can at least gawk at them, can't I?"

"They are not aliens," she snorted. Her voice still sullen but a small smirk on her lips.

"That, my dear, has yet to be proven. Anyway, let's get over to the seats, we're gonna land soon."

He stood and offered his hand. She stood up and brushed by him, making his whole body shiver. The things she did to him, delicious thing that she was.

"We are, think you're ready?"

"For anything."

She smirked at his cockiness, but she'd wanted honesty, right?

They both got into their seats and within a few minutes one of the stewardesses, the redhead, informed them of their incoming landing. Whatever happened next, Tony was sure that he was going to enjoy himself.


	6. Home Sweet Home

**Alright this is another chapter, apparently more people are after this fic than I thought. Yeah, I don't know why I wait until people complain before I update. Maybe complaining through comments....??? Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter, especially you'll be meeting people sharing the same DNA as Mina. Trust me, it gets interesting. And as always, read and review!**

Tony opened the door to the car. It was a rental, nothing fancy, only the fastest one that they'd had on the lot. Mina had smirked during the entire transaction, a joke obviously in her mind. She was quiet as he opened the door for her, quiet as he closed it behind her. Her eyebrows were cinched worriedly in the center of her forehead and her hand were in her lap. Finally, Tony realized that he was done pretending that nothing was wrong, he pulled the car over.

"Mina-"

"I'm fine."

"Fine as in 'I'm alright' or fine as in, 'I'm horrible at the moment'?

"Why do you care?"

"I'm speechless, Miss Elliot. Did I or did I not fly you a few hundred miles to get you home?"

Tony played the guilt card, hoping that she'd fall for it. As she bit her lip and looked over at him, he knew that it had worked. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Look, I just-I don't wanna disappoint the kids. They'd been lookin' forward to Aaron. I was too ya know? Now, I'm back to being single and well...alone."

"Hmm, alone?"

She smirked as he wiggled an eyebrow at her. She blushed and shoved him with her hand.

"You enjoy messing with me!"

"I do. Never said otherwise."

"Tony, I still don't understand why you're doing this."

He watched her eyes, the fascinating colors darkened, as her thoughts did. Perhaps, she'd been hurt even before Aaron. She had kids, he knew that was one thing that kept her from finding someone to be with. He also knew that she was fiery and had a personality that seemed to be not entirely under control.

"I like you. I'm curious about you. I also find you extremely attractive."

"Are you telling the truth, because you shouldn't play with me...not when I'm like this."

He looked at her, really looked, and knew that he wouldn't hurt her. That also meant that he was going soft and that certainly scared him. He pondered ending it, taking a few steps back. But just as immediately decided not to. She was fun, smart, sexy as hell and not put on or put off by the money. In fact, she hardly seemed to notice his billions. He smiled and touched her cheek lightly.

"Yes, I am. So less sulking and more enjoying my presence."

"Right. Do you even know the way to my house?"

"There, mild irritation and sarcasm, I knew you were in there somewhere."

"Shut up and go own that first street there," she pointed. He grinned at her and felt is stomach do a flip as she smiled back. He really wasn't sure what the feeling was but he liked it so far.

* * *

It was a decent sized house, nothing that gave it away as being Mina's house. There was a mailbox, neighbors with houses almost identical, in other words; suburbia. Tony noticed that there was a motorcycle in the driveway. He couldn't help but think of Mina straddling the bike, lovely long legs wrapped around the vehicle as it purred loudly, he wondered if he could ask her to tag along on it.

"Well, this it."

"I've got to admit, I'm a little excited."

"Excited, compared to your place?"

It was in that moment that the front door, once an epitome of ordinary slammed open. Tony had to stop himself from starting at the sound. He gaped as a young teenager stomped out angrily. Her hair was long, curling over her shoulders in dark black waves. Her eyes, furious, were a diamond-hard blue. As her heart shaped lips pouted, he could see her shrugging on a torn jean jacket. In other words, she looked scary and more than a little dangerous. She almost bowled past them but Mina stopped her.

"Hey!"

"Hey, yourself," the younger girl growled.

"What the heck's wrong with you?"

"Nothin', gotta take care of some stuff."

Tony watched almost fascinated as the rebellious woman he'd already grown accustomed to, became something akin to a mother.

"Who are you off t' save this time?"

"Jay can't keep his damn lunch money without asshole, Nikolai takin' it from him. I'm gonna go make sure Nikolai knows what his own blood tastes like!"

"O-kay, so obviously things are exactly the same. Where's your brother?"

"Which one," Hannah said snidely, as she whipped her hair over her shoulders.

"Giant."

"Oh, he's in the kitchen reading, and of course he won't help me!"

She finally looked at Tony, at first squinting as if she had trouble seeing him. After getting a good look she turned back to her sister.

"This looks like that Iron Man idiot. That can't be him right?"

"Why don't you ask me?"

Tony almost flinched as the girl caught him with her glare. Her arms crossed almost soldier-like as she looked him up and down. She smirked and as she did Tony knew two things to be true. The first, was that she was even more dangerous and temperamental than her sister and two, Nikolai had better be a very fast runner.

"So, you're Stark, weapons dealer gone hippie?"

"Yes, you could-"

"Iron Man?"

"Right but-"

"The same one who was stupid enough to tell everyone who he was? Because if you are, I wanna tell you face to face, that you're gonna have lawsuits up to your ass, now. You coulda helped a lot of people but now you gotta hire yourself lawyers for your little spree in Gulmira. Anyway, glad you're back Mina,ummm...I'll be back by five to start on dinner."

With a short wave, the girl was off down the sidewalk. After a brief moment of quiet, Tony grinned.

"I knew I had a reason to be excited."

Mina laughed and gestured towards the front door.


	7. Good Weird

****

Another chapter, for all of you who left comments, and you know who you are, this is for you guys. May you never stop telling me to update! Also I have no idea why but it was a bitch getting this chapter uploaded. Apparently this site hates me and wishes for me not to post because it rejected my document when I first sent it. Also We;re An American Band belongs to Grand Funk Railroad, awesome band. And btw I did not do half bold/ half regular for fun, again I believe I'm being tormented.

He walked in and noticed that the house though not dirty, appeared lived in. There were also paintings everywhere. He passed a quaint sitting room but leaned against the wall were three canvases. One was a finished portrait of a dancer, the dancer was struggling to balance, she was young. The craftmenship was so detailed Tony could practically see the young woman wavering on her feet. The second painting was a sketch only, a bare outline of a woman holding a child, she was crying. The last picture was of a woman that greatly resembled both Mina and Hannah. The painting had been looked almost finished but it seemed as if more work needed to be done around the eyes. He guessed that the artist was working on painting Mina's mother. He remembered that she was an orphan, then. He remembered that this household was hers and that she was the sole guardian of all the children.

There was a set of stairs adjacent to the sitting room, the carpet was white and going up the stairs were photos. Some of them had the children, other relatives, a large one waited at the top, the way their family used to be, he imagined. They didn't shy away from their parents' memory, apparently.

Two doors lined the hallway but Mina walked past them. At the end of the hall was the living room, on the right and a fairly sizable kitchen on the left. In the kitchen was one of the tallest teenage boys Tony had ever seen. He had dark curly black hair and the same pouting lips as Mina. Tony couldn't see his eyes because they were practically closed beneath long dark lashes. He was currently doing an odd shuffle across the tiled floor, headphones in his ears, curled hair bouncing as he moved. He was almost nosedeep in a book in one hand as he shuffled around the kitchen. Suddenly, the teen slid, in his socks, across the floor and swung open what looked to be the pantry door. He snatched down a canister of Pringles and sang into it loudly.

~We're comin' to your town

We'll help you party it down

We're an American band ~

And then it clicked. Tony laughed as he finally realized what the young man was doing. He was dancing! Mina shook her head and approached the teen. The teen's size was played up even more as she attempted to gain his attention. Finally, she tugged down the headphones.

"Hey! Earth t' Jax!"

"Hey, I was listenin' to that!"

"Yeah, and for a second so was I unfortunately. Do you even know where your sister went?"

"Aw come on. Do I hafta-"

Tony watched as Mina, clearly dwarfed by her brother, bossed him around like he was no higher than her knee. He even found that himself listened to her just that way, it was just interesting to spectate. Mina looked up at her brother, sort of craned her neck really and Jax looked down at her obediently.

"Yeah, you hafta. She's your sister, 'sides all you gotta do is look intimidating and Nikolai will go running scared. It happens everytime."

"Yeah, it's just, come on this is a good book!"

"Take a hike, kid or I'll tell you the ending."

The boy slumped a little at the threat and then grinned teasingly. "I claim two hours on the laptop, one on the television and my choice on movie night."

"You drive a hard bargain Mr. Elliot but...we have a deal."

"Sweet! I'll grab m' jacket then. See ya," he kissed Mina on the cheek and then ducked out past the hallway.

"Till I get back, Mr. Stark," the boy called behind him as he opened and closed the door.

"Mina! Mina! Mina! Mina!"

A small childish voice and footsteps echoed from down below. Tony looked behind him to see a small boy run up from the stairs. He didn't look very tall and looked nothing like the rest of his family. He had to have been the adopted cousin, Joshua. He had tight curly sandy, almost blond hair and his skin was toffee colored. His chocolate brown eyes were wide and his lips were wide with a smile that was short of two front teeth. The little figure of pure excitement dodged past him like a blur and straight into Mina's already open arms. She was laughing as she scooped him up and held him. She pressed kisses to his cheeks and the top of his head as she swung him around. Tony felt something that wasn't lust, it was a pang, almost a painful kind of attraction as he watched her hold the boy. She looked good with children, he liked seeing her with them. He wondered what that meant.

Finally, after another minute she set him down and kneeled so that they were looking face to face. He laughed and put his hands behind his back.

"Missed you," he said almost shyly. His eyes batted slowly, even his lashes were a light almost honey color. He was definitely a cute kid.

"Missed you too, kiddo. Everyone been good since I was gone?"

He looked up an almost adult smirk on his lips. "Hannah got into...two fights! Nothing major, though," he said quickly.

"Thought as much. How 'bout you, you been good?"

He nodded and took her hand in his. She squeezed it and smiled softly. The two of them shared a look, one he couldn't understand not having any siblings of his own. He wondered what chemistry went between her family that made it so easy for her to understand them, for them to get her so completely and change her entire personality.

"So how was class?"

"Good. Maddie he helped with my homework. Ms. Nell says that it looked real good. I think it was one of those strokes of genius you're always gettin'."

"That so?"

"Very much so," he said proudly with a grin.

"Where is your brother?"

"In the basement playing chess again. I almost beat him once yesterday."

She ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed his nose with hers. He smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. He walked back to the basement and finally noticed him standing there. Tony wasn't exactly why none of them were shocked by who he was. It was as if every single last one them was immune to his status as one of the most richest men on the earth. It was disconcerting but at the same time, an extremely pleasant feeling. He felt almost normal amongst all of them.

"Hi," Joshua said to him in the same shy voice.

He kneeled down the way that Mina had and offered his hand. The boy looked at it for a moment and then took the hand in his. They shook. He then looked from Mina to him. He understood, without one question the boy understood and a look of hurt passed over him. He looked to Mina for an explanation.

"It didn't work, kid. He didn't want to anymore."

"But he promised," the young boy said his voice cracking.

Tony still held the boy's hand, unsure of what to do. Should he let go?

"I know, hon. I'm sorry."

"He said forever and he promised that! You don't break a promise, you keep it and you do your best. That's what you tell us, right?"

"I know, Josh, I know."

"Did he make you cry?"

"Only a little. I'll live."

"He's not a allowed back anymore. Not even t' the front door. If he comes back I'll send him away myself."

"I believe you. Don't tell Maddie, alright? I'm gonna tell everyone at dinner."

"Alright. Love you Min-Min."

"Me too," Mina said softly a tight smile on her lips. Joshua looked at Tony for a moment and nodded before taking his hand away. The boy was a lot smarter than his years told. When the kid finally disappeared into the basement Tony stood and walked over to Mina. She looked just as distraught as she had at the hotel room. Without a word he folded his arms around her and she she leaned into the embrace. He could feel her breath hitch and release as she cried once more. Seeing the children that she had raised, the home that she was trying to maintain, he wondered how anyone could hurt her that way. He had broken promises before, lied, failed to come through. Holding Mina, he realized he would try his damndest not to disappoint her.

They sat down in the living room where Tony saw more unfinished paintings, two instrument cases beside the sofa and more photos over the entertainment center. She leaned into him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Feet curled up on the chair she started to speak.

"I like you a lot y'know."

"That so."

"Yes, very much so," she murmured into his side. The arm that had started around her shoulder moved to her hair and stroked softly. She sighed and moved closer into him.

"Why?"

"You're honest. I like honest."

"I'm not always, though."

She was quiet for a moment and then she sat up straighter so that his arms fell to her small waist. Their faces were only inches apart and he could see every fleck of color in her curious eyes. He knew that look, knew it quite well because she was not the first woman to look at him that way.

"I wanna kiss you again, on purpose this time."

"You said that you didn't want t-"

"I want to try, if you want to."

He thought about it for a moment. He remembered that look on her face as she held Joshua to her. She had looked so peaceful, more beautiful than the first night at the casino. He couldn't figure out why he found her more attractive that way. He wanted to know what it was that drew him to her, that made her so fascinating. It was more than her obvious physical beauty, he was certain of that now but that wasn't a definite answer. He wanted to know.

"I want to."

"Good," and she kissed him. He felt the sensation of her lips press against his and felt his heart beat faster. He was excited by just the simple kiss, by her fingers touching his cheek. His hands tightened around her hips and he found that he wanted more. However, when she pulled away he still felt that soft, almost velvet sensation on his lips. He wanted her under him, naked, begging, sweaty and totally hot for him but at the same time he was perfectly content with the kiss.

"Weird," he said out loud. He smiled at the slip and stroked her lips with his thumb, "but a good weird."


	8. Only Natural

**Alright, it's been a long time coming but I am finally able to actually update my stories. This is the first one that I decided update because I just finished watching Ironman 2 (Which as predicted was full of win). Anyway, for all of those of you who have left me comments, trying to kick my ass in gear, thank you, thank you, thank you! Anyway this chapter is longer than most because 1. You deserve it 2. That's how I roll XD And as always after reading leave a comment or...just talk about the joy that was Ironman 2, whatever!**

True to her word, Hannah started dinner promptly at five. She had a small bruise, blossoming on her cheek, but other than that, nothing was mentioned of the fight. The elusive Maddie came upstairs and Tony could see the intelligence in the young man's grey eyes. Lanky legs allowed him a height He had curled hair similar to the oldest brother and a heartshaped face.

He sat down at the small table and glanced up at him. He squinted at first, probably trying to place who he was and then his grey eyes widened as he realized who he was looking at. He looked down again and Tony chuckled, cute kid.

Heavy footsteps signified the entrance of Jax, who sat at the table, hunched over like some sort of convict. Mina was beside Hannah at the stove, watching her cook intently. While watching the brothers, Tony listened to the girls.

"So...I put this in?"

"Yeah, sure if you wanna kill us," Hannah said snidely as she took a small bottle out of Mina's hands. Mina smirked and nodded at the pot.

"Well, I coulda sworn that mom-"

"Uh huh, well you always left t' watch T.V. so some of the important things-y'know-like not adding _browning_ to spaghetti escaped you. You really are horrible."

"I try."

"Hey, uh, Mr. Stark?"

Tony tore his gaze away from the two girls and turned his attention to the speaker, the shy Maddie.

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Well, I was wondering...the Mark III of the Ironman suit is made with a special kind of metal. I figured from various shots that it had t' be gold-titanium alloy based from that of your satellites in space but nobody believes me. My friends say its just iron. The atmosphere gets really cold- I figured..."

"Go on," Tony urged kindly to the young man. He remembered what Mina had said about the brothers being prodigies but was having fun finding out just how clever they were.

"I figured that too high an altitude would cause freezing. The incident in Gulmira indicated one of two possibilities, that you either flew beneath the radar, which I doubt due to the risk of exposure or-"

"Or I flew above the radar or possibly had a cloaking system."

"Exactly! I hypothesized both, but...am I right?"

"Yes, very right."

"And the mini-arc reactor, does that control all of the power, are there secondary systems? Supposing that you were to engage in battle," and the boy continued his speech rapid fire and excited. Tony felt that there weren't too many people around that listened other than family and he was secretly glad that he was admired.

The two of them talked steadily, occasionally Jax throwing in a comment to get the conversation flowing smoothly once more. Tony didn't realize that dinner was ready until a steaming plate of spaghetti was placed in front of him.

"Wow, smells great!"

"Yeah, it does," Jax enthused as his fork immediately stabbed into the plate. Large hands helped the food into his mouth and Tony watched as a heaping plate of spaghetti was quickly consumed. He raised a brow as fork quickly was replaced by both hands. How did the boy eat so quickly? Was he breathing? What in the-

"We never bother telling anyone-" Hannah began with a snicker.

"We just sorta wait-"Josh chirped up.

"Till they see for themselves,"Mina finished calmly as she sat down with her plate. Tony nodded dumbly as Jax stood up to get another plate. He didn't snap out of his trance until Mina touched his shoulder.

"I have never seen anything like that."

"Yeah, you should watch him eat soup."

"I'm not sure if I could, actually."

.......................................................................

He watched her take a bite, watched as her throat swallowed, her chest moved and she finally licked her lips. She even groaned a little and Tony didn't even question why watching someone eat lemon meringue pie was suddenly the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

Dessert seemed to be the deviating point of the meal. Everyone grabbed a slice of the pie and then wandered out of the kitchen. Tony naturally followed Mina into the living room. She leaned against the arm of the sofa and kicked her feet up. Tony moved slim legs over his knees and started in on his own pie. Which, of course, tasted better than any dessert he'd ever tasted.

And of course watching Mina eat pie was dessert all in itself. She paused and swallowed her bite, her eyes catching his.

"What," she giggled.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"You're lying. Something wrong with the pie?"

'Yeah right' the pie was almost as good as sex and Tony now imagined that the only thing better than sex would be having sex, while licking pie off..._Shit_

"Umm, excuse me. Hold this, would you?" And as he shrugged her feet away he handed her the pie awkwardly. He moved quickly down the hallway, not letting her see his current "predicament". It wasn't so much embarrassing as it was completely unexpected. He was definitely more in control than this, wasn't he? For fuck's sake it was only pie...and the thought of eating off her pale, creamy skin...

"Umm, where's your bathroom," he called out as he moved awkwardly down the hall.

"Last door on the left!"

...........................................................

"Think of Rhodey. Think of...grandmothers with cats. No? Damn it! Ummm, Nick Fury!"

Tony looked down again, it was working. He looked up at himself in the mirror, wondering for a moment what she saw in him. He also wondered if he wanted to continue down the road he was going. He thought that without her being so nearby the answer would be a 'maybe' or a stiff 'no' but as he looked he couldn't help but grin. He still wanted her, and badly.

He opened the door and almost collided with Hannah. She glared up at him and then smirked.

"Nick Fury? Ex-boyfriend or something?"

Tony wasn't one to blush about anything he did. However, he was sure that being in Hannah's presence for much longer would change all that. She was so similar to Mina but was a little more rough around the edges. He briefly wondered if Mina had been more like Hannah but had grown out of it.

"No, awful man...with an eyepatch."

"An eyepatch?"

Tony shrugged and smiled. There was not much to say about Nick Fury and definitely not a lot he was allowed to say. Instead he stifled the urge to ruffle Hannah's hair and went back to the living room. She really was protective of the family in almost offhand sort of way. When he got to the living room he saw it abandoned and Mina in the kitchen. She was cleaning dishes, her weight resting on her left hip, accentuating her legs and her hips. Tony wanted to come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. He wanted it and so it went without saying that his arms soon found themselves around curvaceous hips. They were smooth hips, not model-thin where he could feel actual bone. She was, in other words, perfect.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey."

His chin rested softly on her shoulder, her scent filling his nostrils. He couldn't pin down the exact scent, it wasn't flowery and didn't smell like perfume. He began to think that she always smelled good, that it didn't particularly matter what it was she was wearing.

"This is weird, that we're so..."

"Comfortable?"

"Well...yeah," Mina joked as she set a plate to dry, "you don't think it's strange?"

"Not at all. Beautiful woman, charming disposition, well...beautiful anyway."

"Hey," she squealed turning around his arms. She dabbed soap onto his nose and he couldn't help but grin. He was glad that they were this close already, glad that they they were this familiar. He could wrap his arms around her, joke with her, eat at her table and it all seemed so natural. And right now her looking up at him it was happiness personified.

He kissed her.

She smiled beneath his lips before kissing him back. Her hands were wet and he could feel them through his shirt. She pulled away again before he could show her the magic that was french kissing.

"Wow, uh, so no Aaron, huh?"

Mina blushed a bright red as she peeked around his arms. Tony let her go and stepped back. Tony moved to stand behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders. He didn't understand why she seemed to get caught in the most uncomfortable situations when near him, but he planned on supporting her through them. He never thought he was the supporting type, never thought about others. He'd constantly let down the people who cared about him most, he knew it, but somehow, what he lacked with others, was present with Mina.

"Jax, let me just-"

"Explain," the young man scoffed, "you're makin' out with Ironman in our kitchen, got it. Don't need an explanation."

"Jax, it's not that simple. I left Aaron beca-"

"Because this guy's rich, right? I mean, what the hell! Mina, we were all so close!"

"He-I'm sorry-babe, he cheated. Aaron...he was with two other women and I...I caught him. I mean, I asked him why and he just told me we didn't work. I really did try for us. I just-"

"Shutup, just-don't. Don't explain anything."

In several strides the teenager was in front of Mina. Tony stepped away letting the two have their space. He went outside but not before he heard loud sobs and the low comforting voice of her brother.

...............................................................................................

Tony looked down at his cellphone. He'd had it on silent since the plane trip, not wanting to disturb Mina as she'd slept. He wondered how the world was spinning without him.

"Pepper!"

"Mr. Stark, how nice of you to return my calls...**where are you**?"

Tony inwardly cringed at the tone of Pepper's voice. He loved her to death, but he'd be lying if he didn't say he wasn't a little afraid of her. He was now beginning to notice that really worthwile women tended to put honest-to-God fear in him.

"I'm in...well, I'm in Virginia."

"Vir-Virginia,"she spluttered in disbelief. He let her compose herself, though. He knew that it was only going to lead to a conversation on how much of a jackass he was. He deserved it, she needed it, and he really cared about her.

"Umm, yeah decided to follow home a really good...investment."

"Who is she and why are you still there? Tony, this is insane!"

"I'm actually thinking about staying a coupla days, get sort of grounded."

"With just the one woman?"

"Yeah, yeah, just the one."

He once again left her to silence as she got over that little piece of news. She knew that it was extremely impossible for him to stay with one woman other than herself. She knew that he didn't even spend mornings with his conquests. She was probably wondering one of two things-

"Who is she?"

"Mina Elliot."

"And you haven't slept with her..."

"Not for lack of trying. She's-it's kind of weird actually-"

"You met someone that isn't completely obsessed with your looks or money. You're actually having to work for it, aren't you,"Pepper said laughing.

"Hey!"

"Bye, Mr. Stark. I'll take care of everything over here."

"Thank you, Miss. Potts."

He hung up, glad that in her own way Pepper approved of his choice. He made another call this time to Rhodey.

"Tony, you're alive. Where the hell are you?"

"I'm staying with a friend...for awhile."

"Tony, you just revealed that you were Ironman two weeks ago don't you think you** should be** **here**?"

There was that tone of voice again.

"Well, yeah, but gotta take care of things here first. Hey, look don't be upset, everything's great!"

"Yes, because by you being in denial everything is absolutely fine."

"Well...yes. Listen, I already called Pepper and told her everything. You should go over there, see her-"

"Tony-"

"See her and-"

"Tony-"

"Ask her out."

"You're crazy! Tony can you please come back from whereever you are and straighten up this mess?"

"Between you and Pepper, I'm sure everything'll be fine. Bye!"

Rhodey sighed deeply over the phone before chuckling softly. Tony felt bad for the near-state of panic that he induced in his best friend, but he couldn't help it.

"Soon, Tony."

"Yes, mother. Bye," and he shut the phone, slipping it back into his pocket. Tony wondered why the important people in his life were panicking. He briefly considered doing the same, but thought it would be too much of a hassle.

"He who fears being conquered is sure of defeat. 'Kay Napoleon, let's do this," and with that Tony went back inside.


	9. Complexities

**Another chapter up, ready and raring to go...of course it was completed at 647 in the am...I haven't slept yet. So leave comments, I am working hard ain't I? And I hope that you enjoy it, things do get more interesting.**

He heard hushed whispers and the occassional growl from who he assumed was Hannah. He figured that the family would have some sort of powwow about Aaron, but as he entered the living room again he saw them doing something he did not expect.

A game, Chutes and Ladders was spread out on the floor. The five of them were lying on their bellies, looking down at the board. He saw that Hannah was growling as she moved her piece lower down the board. The three brothers snickered and Mina stuck her tongue out at the younger girl.

"Yeah, whatever, come on jerk, s'your turn."

"Uh huh, you're just angry cause your losin'," Jax snickered as he flicked at the colored dial.

"Huh, hey...crap!"

Hannah reached over Joshua and shoved Jax's shoulder playfully. He muttered a quick whatever before hunching down close to the board.

"I'm winning," Joshua cried out happily," I'm on...54!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep playin' squirt, I may get you yet," Mina joked as she ruffled his bouncy curls. She glanced up at Tony and he found himself once again frozen by her fascinating eyes. She smiled gently and mouthed the words 'I'm okay', before glancing down at the board again.

"Okay, who cheated," she burst out loudly. The four kids laughed at her and ignored her.

"Geez, Min-Min what're your eyes gettin' old or somethin'?"

"Oh good lord, Hannah I am **not** a senior citizen!"

"You sure play like one," Jax chuckled," now c'mon Maddie, your spin."

"Okay...umm...a 5!"

They watched as the younger child moved and Tony almost laughed as he watched the other four groan.

"Course, he lands on 28!"

"Yeah, the only big ladder in the freaking game!"

"Never gonna catch up to _that_ old pro!"

"No fair!"

Tony wondered again what it would have been like to have a family similar to theirs. How would his life had turned out if it hadn't just been him and his father? The four of them blurted out half-hearted insults at Maddie, but Tony watched as Jax winked at the younger boy. Mina gave a thumbs up and Joshua and Hannah both cheered a little before redonning their stoic game faces.

........................................................

"Upstairs! Upstairs!"

"Do I hafta,"Joshua pleaded as he grasped Mina's hand.

"Kid, gonna be honest with ya. You stink, now get in the shower!"

A small huff, escaped the young boy's mouth as he raced up the stairs. They all cleared the area, leaving Tony alone with Mina once more. Surprisingly, he didn't mind being with the kids. After the game of Chutes and Ladders, they gangpressed him into playing Candy Land, Sorry and Jenga. He'd never played any of the games, considering his fast pace school career and his lack of siblings. He had thought it childish at first, but quickly fell into a competitive run with them. He found himself laughing, having fun, even ruffling Hannah's hair. She snapped at him at first, but then smiled brightly before taking a turn.

He liked the kids, it weirded him out but he was beginning to accept them.

"So, um...how long-"

"Am I going to pursue you in your native territory?"

"Hmm, native territory?"

"Yes, you were femme fetale in Vegas, now I'm kickin' your ass in Jenga." He smirked playfully as he helped her straighten up the living room.

"Well, there are different sides t' me you know."

"Beginning to see that," he scooped up a wooden block and handed it to Mina.

"And?"

She said the word half-jokingly, but Tony could hear the very real question underlying the simple word.

"When do I see all of your sides?"

He predicted the pink blush before she even glanced down at her hands. It made him grin that someone as bold and in control as she was could be flattered so easily. He enjoyed making her nervous. He'd probably enjoy doing other things with her too, involving a mattress and perhaps scented candles. He wasn't into romance but she struck him as a rosepetal and candle kind of girl.

"Do you want...do you want to stay here," she asked as she caught his eyes once more. The fact that both were different colors made him want to stare at her longer than was necessary. He shook his head and smirked.

He moved closer to her, touched her cheek with his thumb. She bit her lip as she looked at him, her complete concentration on him. He surprised even himself when instead of claiming her lips, he pressed his own to her forehead. She squeaked a little before pulling away and giving him a strange look. He shrugged and gave her his best 'so what' grin.

"You're weird,"she said simply.

"And you love it. Now, I'm going to go check into a hotel, buy some new clothes and see you tomorrow. That alright?"

"If I said it wasn't would you come anyway?"

"What do you think?"

...............................................................................................

He laid down on the egyptian cotton sheets, legs splayed and arms beneath his head. Tony, beneath all his swagger, beneath the obscene amounts of money and toys, was a man of science first and foremost. Tackling the deliciously wrapped enigma that was Mina, was something new to Tony. He wasn't used to having to woo his girls. He made an offhand remark about taking their clothes off and within an hour or two clothes came off.

Mina was different, he would actually have to date her. Tony briefly considered asking Pepper about the dating world, but then decided he'd figure it out himself. He built Ironman in a cave, perfected arc reactor technology, surely dating a woman couldn't be that hard.

Tony glanced at his cellphone on the bedside table.

"Wha-Tony it's two in the morning."

"Yeah, look, when you ask out Pepper-"

"Tony, Its. Two. In the Morning."

"Look, it's not about Pepper-"

"Then what the hell is it about!"

"Mina."

The line went silent as Tony let Rhodey shake his idle brain awake.

"Wha-is that your girl?"

"Yes, well, she could be."

"Tony, just ask her out to dinner or something. Buy her flowers, whatever. If she's anybody worth keeping she'll get you."

"Just like that."

"Yeah, just like that. Now, can I get some sleep? **Please**?"

"Yup, all I needed to know."

"Uh huh, good night Tony."

"Later."

.......................................................................................................

_Hey Tony,_

_Never pinned you as a morning person, especially in my time zone. If you're looking for me give me a call. 703 853 4447_

_Mina_

Tony glanced down at his cellphone. He was beginning to think that it was only tie to the real world. He punched in the number and her voice made his whole body shiver.

"I'm going to assume this is you, Mr. Stark."

"Uh-heh, yeah," he answered, his mouth suddenly dry. What was it about the woman?

"I'm at work, well sort of. You got a pen handy?"

"Genius."

"Right, forgot," she said a sarcastic tinge to her voice," okay well, at the end of the street, take a left, get on the main road. You'll see, um, hmm, a Starbuck's, take a right before you get to it. You'll pass about three more traffic lights, you'll make a left on Anderson and park at the dojo."

"Dojo?"

"Yeah," and he could hear the smile in her voice, the playful lilt, "the dojo. Where's your sense of adventure, Mr. Stark?"

"A challenge?"

"Maybe."

"I'll be there soon."

"See you then."

Tony allowed himself the pleasure of wearing a stupid grin before he headed back to the car. He was beginning to realize that he would probably never get a handle on the woman, that she would always say something that would surprise him, always do something that made him want her even more than he already did.

.....................................................................................

Obeying the speed limit was something that Tony wasn't used to doing. However, in Virginia the roads were far from open and the speed limit, was so much farther below California's it was practically criminal. When the dojo was finally within Tony's sights he couldn't help but sigh in relief.

He stepped out of the vehicle and glanced at the dojo. It was a circular building, a simple whitewash on the outside of the building. There were Chinese characters painted simply on the building and in English 'The Way' Wei Shi's Dojo. Tony opened the door quietly and stepped inside.

.........................................................................................

It was gentle movement, coiled and restrained. She was fluid and yet Tony knew that there was strength in everything that she did. He could see the muscle that worked, as her arms changed position, as her legs moved through their stances.

She wasn't fighting, simply going through the positions. She wore a simple red and white gi and in the corner sat an elder man, probably her master. The man caught his eye and glanced over to a bench at the far end of the room. Tony nodded and moved to sit down, his eyes glancing back at Mina with wonder.

He sat down and watched, now understanding where all the callouses on her hand had come from.

The man quiet suddenly shouted something in Chinese and Mina stopped. She turned to the man and bowed.

"So, this is the gentleman," the older man said gently. Tony saw a vicious scar, from chin to forehead on the man's face. His hair was salt and pepper white, and his almond eyes were a sparkling brown. Tony smiled and stood up. He knew that he wasn't supposed to bow, not being in the class, but he almost did anyway.

"Uh, what gentleman is that?"

"I told him about what you did for me. Uncle, this is Tony Stark."

When Tony shook the man's hand, he knew without a doubt that the man could kick his ass. However, never did an asskicking prevent Tony from pursuing the truth, or being nosy as hell.

"Uncle?"

"Well, godfather, technically," Mina said touching the older man's shoulder. "I always thought that that was a mouthful. Anyway, Tony this is my godfather and kung fu master Wei Shi."

"Of course you know kungfu."

Well...yeah, doesn't everyone?"

"Come, come Mina, enough chatter. Your form was distracted, lots of tension."

"Sorry, master."

"No, no apologies, an explanation. No more half-truths. Why did Mr. Stark bring you home?"

There was an accent to Wei's speech, adding a weighted syllable to the end of Tony's name. Also, somehow, the man's voice, made the situation turn light to grave. Mina's looked down at her feet and then at her master. He was a few inches shorter than she but the man commanded her absolute respect.

"May I speak plainly?"

Wei nodded and she sighed, letting her shoulders loosen. Looking up, Tony saw her mismatched eyes glint, with what he was certain was wrath.

"He fuckin' cheated. The bastard took me to Vegas and fuckin' cheated!"

"And this is why your form is weak?"

"I am not weak!"

"Your sister does not let mere distraction alter her form. She is a true tiger and, you my dear, are constantly moved by stray emotions-"

"No. I am not," she practically seethed. Tony saw something in Mina, something very close to fury. It wasn't the same anger that he had seen when he had first met her, it was far more channeled. He could see her muscles becoming more rigid, and wasn't all too surprised when she shifted into a fighting stance.

"Come on, then, 'nough talk!"

An explosion of movement. A dance? Blocks, parries, beautiful shifts in body language. Tony could hear the swipe of air as limbs struck out at one another. The primal sound of empowered shouts filled the room as they attacked one another and still through it all Tony could see that Mina was tiring faster than Wei. She was letting anger get the best of her.

Wei taunted her in his native Chinese and she growled something back as well, running and leaping into the air with a fantastic kick. Tony stepped back as her leg was grabbed and her body was effortlessly thrown to the ground. She laid there for a second and Tony for one real terrified moment thought her harmed. He moved to help her, but Wei extended a hand sharply, motioning for him to stay back.

"Why did you lose,"Wei asked as he moved around her sedately.

At first she said nothing, but then Tony heard a small sigh. "My emotions, master. They...they got the best of me."

"Why?"

"Because of all the shi-stuff that happened to me. I have t' learn to control how I feel better."

"You have always had this problem, that desire to solve all the world's problems immediately. That is not your fault, you are your family's protector. But my dear," Wei whispered gently as he leaned down, his fingers running through her hair gently, "you cannot do that with rage."

Mina sat up slowly and looked at her godfather. She nodded slowly and pulled him close into a hug. She didn't cry, just let him hold her, worrying her lip as he rubbed her back in slow circles.

"Did you hit him?"

"Yeah."

"As your master I urge you to not hit a man using deadly force-"

"It was just the nose, I swe-"

"As your godfather, I just hope you hit him hard enough that it hurt. If I see that bastard again, it'll be more than just his damned nose."

Tony smiled when Mina pulled away, a look of shock on her face, but then a broad grin appeared. She kissed the old man's cheek and stood up.

"Well, Miss Elliot, you're full of surprises."

"Yeah, what can I say," Mina smirked as she glanced at Tony. His heart hammered at the sweltering look she sent his way," I'm a complex woman."

.......................................................................................


	10. We Couldn't Stop

**It used to be that FFNet read my mind and made a horizontal line whenever I made an obscene consecutive number of periods...now I have to pick one off a menu *grumble grumble grumble* Anyway, in the near future I may not be updating as frequently and don't hyperventilate it's only because I'm turning 21! And yes, I've only waited forever to be able to drink (I kid) so I'll be out for about a week (in a drunken stupor...again I kid) so wait till the week after before you call for divine retribution. Anyway, I am soooo glad that all of you are enjoying the fic so much and the comments, alerts, and favorites are very wonderful. All I ask is you read, enjoy...and maybe wish me a happy bday on the 26th.**

**-Jokerfest**

She was kind of a messy eater too. She wasn't as bad as her brother, what with the hunched shoulders, and the bold use of hands, but it was in that general direction. He supposed he hadn't noticed when it had come to dinner because Jax had taken up all of his spare attention. She licked her fingers and as undignified as she was, not to mention unsanitary, he still wanted to be the one licking those fingers. She chewed a little loudly, something he hadn't noticed the day before because she'd been eating something soft. However, her breasts still heaved gently and somehow her throat, as she swallowed, still remained attractive. Or maybe it wasn't, maybe she wasn't, and Tony had been viciously brainwashed.

He was a perfectly happy brainwashed victim then, wasn't he?

"You're staring at me...again."

"Was I?"

"Yes, you were. What's going on in that obnoxiously snarky head of yours?"

He looked at her pointedly and after a second, realizing what he meant, Mina blushed and glanced back down at her plate.

"You always blush when people compliment you?"

"Well, no, it's just, how often do you think of the two of us having sex?"

Tony choked on his own sandwich, his eyes watering. He reached for his glass of soda and gulped it down. He glanced up to see Mina shaking with silent laughter. Tears gathered at the corner of her closed eyes and Tony couldn't help but smile. When she snorted he couldn't help but join her.

* * *

"So, how long have you and your siblings been, y'know?"

"Orphans?"

"I was aiming for sensitive."

"I don't need it. It's been years Tony, I was nineteen when they died."

"That long, you've been watching your siblings for that long!"

Mina walked over to her motorcycle. She carried the helmet under her arm. Her eyes were glancing up, a million miles away. He guessed that she'd told a little white lie, she wasn't over the pain of losing her parents yet. Tony knew that even though he and his father had never been on the best of terms _he_ still missed the bastard. From what Tony had seen of Mina's relationship with her family she'd lost a lot more than he had.

"Yeah...I mean, it doesn't get _easier_ but...after awhile you get used to it hurting. When they first died, I thought-I mean, the world was over, y'know? I was in school, life was good, I wasn't even _there_ when they...I just wasn't there."

"It must have been hard."

She stopped at her bike and looked at Tony. Tony didn't know what the look in her eye meant, it meant so many things. It was a mix of pain, anger, determination, so many things. No one had ever looked at him like that, he didn't think he was close enough to anyone to garner such a naked look.

"I did what I had to, to keep me and my siblings together. I did what I had to...t' make sure that my parents were taken care of. It was more than hard...burying my parents, it was so much more than that-it was me...it was me burying my old life, six feet under."

"How'd you support yourself?"

"Mom and dad had money, life insurance money, that they left to us. I used it to buy the house off. I dropped outta school first, started looking for work. Dad already paid the bike off, so I sold the car. Used that t' get myself a lawyer. I needed t' find a way to keep the kids. Got three jobs, working Uncle's dojo, waitressing and working as a pharmacy technician."

"Shit."

"Yeah, I still got time off from that pre-honeymoon thing which is why we're hangin' out now."

Tony took all of the information in. She fought hard for her family, she fought hard to survive in general. Tony never had to want for anything. Even if he hadn't taken in his father's footsteps, the funds from his father's company would have kept him in a lofty state of wealth. In a few short weeks Mina had gone from college kid to single parent.

"What school?"

"The Art Institute of Chicago."

"Jesus, what's that, one of the best art schools in the world?"

"Yeah," she whispered softly, "but that doesn't matter."

"No?"

"Nope, because the best fuckin' school in the world isn't worth shit compared t' the people I got."

She smiled before donning the helmet. She hopped on easily enough, her bottom wiggling temptingly as she settled onto the saddle. Tony's hand practically twitched as he weighed the pros and cons of slapping her ass.

Kung fu?

He decided against the idea and watched as she coaxed her bike into a soft purr. She glanced back at him, helmeted, and nodded her head forward.

Like hell itself could keep him from following her. Long legs wrapped in leather, clonky boots, and a leather jacket, that as she leaned forward, revealed the creamy skin of her back and stomach?

Uh huh, he could see him chopping off his right arm before he let _that_ get away.

...............................................................................................

They were home by 2:30 sharp. Well, he was, at least. She had already planted herself on the stairs of the house looking at the street. She had taken off the riding jacket, revealing a black tank top, that, Tony thought, was very flattering to her breasts.

"Waiting for me?"

"Sorry, sweetie but no."

Tony heard a faint rumble and saw the almost painful yellow of a school bus.

"Oh."

She chuckled and stood up, brushing by him casually as she moved to the sidewalk. Soon the rumbling became a dull roar and the bus was squealing in front of them. The door opened with a loud hiss and Maddie and Hannah came out along with three other teenagers. Hannah was chatting with a boy and Tony looked over at Mina to see what she thought.

Her thoughts couldn't have been clearer if smoke had been coming out of her ears.

As the bus rumbled away, Mina made her way to her younger sister and the teenage boy. The boy was a head taller than her, with flaming red hair and wicked brown eyes. He looked like something out of a My Chemical Romance video. His hair was gelled and messed up with careful precision. He had eyeliner lining his eyes and a prominent lip ring. His clothes were torn almost strategically and hung on a solid frame. He wasn't emo...wasn't a jock...he was something of the two collided together.

"Eric!"

The young man paled considerably at this name being shouted, his freckles standing out on his skin.

"M-m-ma'am," he almost squeaked. His voice was a gravelly mess, as if he was still going through puberty. Maybe he was, Tony hadn't been around people this young except for at charity benefits Pepper managed to wrangle him into.

"Oh, don't you ma'am me," Mina growled out as she stood in front of Eric.

She grabbed the young man in a tight hug, startling everyone. Tony raised a brow but decided to keep quiet just to see what would happen.

"I haven't see you in ages, you bum. Everyone tells me how well you're getting on in school but I never actually see you. Did your brother already tell you...about...everything?"

"No, Hannah did, but as soon as I heard-Mina I'm sorry."

"S'alright, things will work out just fine. So, what finally brought you by?"

Tony watched the interaction, watched the boy's face. Finally, he understood what was going on.

"You're Aaron's brother?"

They all turned to look at him and Tony felt only a small twinge of guilt at interrupting. Aaron blushed thickly and gulped nervously, before looking down at his shoes. Mina saw Eric's reaction and laughed.

"Yeah, kinda hot isn't he," Mina said plainly as she glanced at Tony. Tony looked at the pair for only a second before realizing another truth. The boy was gay. He was absolutely gay and that was probably why Mina hadn't been worried about Hannah at all.

"Yeah...gayer than a rainbow," Hannah grinned as she walked towards him. She punched him playfully on the shoulder before heading inside. Maddie looked in Tony's direction, smiled and then headed into the house after his sister. Mina gave Eric's arm a squeeze before he headed inside too.

"Does his brother know-"

"Not one clue. Eric has to tell his brother in his own time. He used to come by all the time and then he stopped all of a sudden. I was never sure why but I guess he'll tell us eventually."

"Uh huh. So," Tony whispered, his arms around Mina's hips. He let his chin rest on her shoulder. "You think I'm hot?"

She chuckled a bit, glancing a bit behind her. "Tony you're extremely attractive. I can't be the only one that's told you that."

He pressed a kiss to her neck, once again reveling in her scent. He felt her body shiver in his arms, felt the little intake of breath, but she didn't stop him. Maybe he was actually doing things right. He kissed again and saw her teeth tug at her lips.

"Tell me again, Mina," and this time he playfully nipped at her skin. She gasped and her hands moved over his, squeezing them a little in their grip. He waited patiently for an answer and when she finally seemed to gain control over herself he got a reply.

"You're very good looking, Tony." She turned herself around in his arms, letting her own rest around his neck. Tony let out a sharp sound as a tongue left a warm trail up his throat. He held onto her more tightly, pulling her closer. When the sensation passed he looked down at her. She smirked up at him and pulled away from the embrace. "But you know...so am I. I'll see you inside."

Grandmothers? Shit, what had worked last time? Tony envisioned Nick Fury in a bubble bath and sighed as he felt it beginning to work, though the image of the man burned several brain cells beyond repair.

* * *

He heard her footsteps moving about upstairs and couldn't help but look up. He wanted to go upstairs, see what she was up to, but decided against it. Instead he headed down the hallway and entered the kitchen. Hannah was chopping lettuce and Eric was beside her peeling cucumbers. The two of them were talking and laughing like old friends, and Tony realized that was probably exactly what they were.

"Hey, Stark, make yourself useful," Hannah joked as she nodded towards two peppers that were also on the counter. "There are knives over there on the counter by the sink."

Tony did as she said and began to hack into-

"Jesus Christ! What the hell are you doing to that poor vegetable?"

"Cutting it?"

Hannah grimaced as she moved to his side of the counter top. She took the knife from his hands and moved with poised grace. She took his butchered pieces and chopped them into smaller cubes. The larger portion she chopped to slices. Then she was reaching for his hand.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!"

"I am not going t' chop off your hand, idiot! Now look, _this_," she muttered as she wrapped his hand around the handle," is how you hold a blade. Got that?"

"Yeah, got it."

"Now," she said as she grabbed a pepper and placed it in his other hand,"is how you hold the vegetable. You don't wanna crush it to the table, just wanna steady it. And when you cut," she took his wrist this time, "you wanna cut at an angle. You cut in and then snap back,"she instructed as she pressed his arm forward and down. The slice fell neatly onto the table and Tony couldn't help but smile.

"With you, how come Mina doesn't know how to cook?"

"Because she's impatient, cause she doesn't wanna learn. Also, I've never taught her how, neither did our parents."

"Why not?"

"Well, after she melted three teakettles to the stove they thought she was beyond hope."

"Teakettl-how does that happen?"

Hannah shrugged and then moved back to her lettuce.

"Now let's see what you've learned."

* * *

Mina entered the kitchen her hair still wet and curled. She was wearing a long flowing tyedye skirt and a blue tank. Tony glanced up from the stove, for a moment, completely entranced by the woman.

"Dammit Tony! The ground beef is going t' burn," Hannah said as she smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!"

"Whatever, go with Mina and wait for Josh or something. You're completely useless t' me with sex on the brain."

Mina laughed and crooked her finger at him. As if summoned, Tony found himself quickly moving to her side. The two of them walked outside, occassionally sneaking glances at one another. He knew it was childish, the sudden shyness, but he couldn't help it around her. Being around Mina was similar to being a young teenager again. Sometimes he just couldn't think of a thing to say that didn't come off as obsession plain and simple. She sat down on the stoop gathering her skirts around her, so he assumed, he could have a seat. He didn't sit down, he leaned against the house and glanced out towards the street.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Mina."

"I figured as much," Mina said simply.

"You figured?"

"Well, yes, I mean, you're not exactly known for your lasting relationships with women."

"You're looking for someone to settle with."

"I'm really not, y'know. I'm looking for someone that wants me fore me. It just so happens that thus far, the only man that does happens to be multibillion dollar manwhore, with a fetish for motor oil and adventuring."

"So what are you gonna do about that?"

"It's not up to me. He already knows what I want."

"Mina-"

"Tony...if you were to go back to California right now, I wouldn't be angry with you. I didn't expect this little game of cat and mouse to go on for as long as it did, or for you to actually want me for more than just my body."

"You didn't?"

"Well...no."

"What _did_ you expect?"

"To have drunken sex with you back at your place."

"What the-oh come on!"

Mina giggled and glanced back at him. He wasn't sure if she was messing with him or being perfectly serious. She winked and turned her eyes back on the street. He sat down beside her.

"You expected that, for me to take advantage of you?"

"I didn't know you well enough. To me, you were a guy lookin' to get laid by a pretty lady. I _know_ I filled that role more than adequately. I mean, why _did_ you invite me back to your place? Why not set me up in a different hotel, or schedule a flight for me?"

"I don't know. Liked you more than I thought."

"That's what I figured out, the next day, when you started asking me about myself, about the kids. It's only been three days, Tony. We could end this now, go our separate ways. This could be stopped."

"But do you want it to?"

She sighed and leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. He let his arm pull her close, his hand curling gently over her hip. There was that scent again but there was a hint of some berry shampoo that floated around her. She remained silent in his arms and he knew then what was happening.

"We can't stop, can we?"

"Yes, we can...it's just that neither of us want to."

"Mina-"

"Shutup, I'm listening for the bus."

"Alright," he said as she pressed closer to him. Her hand moved to the center of his chest, settling on the reactor. She looked up at him for a moment, before pressing a quick kiss to the cloth that covered it. He looked down at her and saw her biting her lip.

"No, we can't," she whispered.


	11. Thoughts

**Alright, more six o clock madness because obviously I'm a glutton for punishment. Anyway as usual, read, review and send some birthday love...you may get a longer chapter...**

"I'm going back to California."

"Uh huh. I imagine that since you live there, you would have to go eventually."

"Pepper called, apparently I need to get back before people start rioting."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, and I want you and the kids to come with me."

"Now you're being stupid."

Tony had helped clean the dishes and pack them away for the evening. Mina in the meantime had helped her youngest brother do his homework and get ready for bed. She moved about the house, getting everyone prepared for tomorrow with an efficiency eerily similar to Pepper. Two children bathed in separate bathrooms, two got homework done, then they switched. She put leftover food in the fridge and essentially created a whirlwind of movement around the house.

"Why not?"

"We can't just pack up and leave, Tony. I go back to work in two days."

"And?"

"And? I need to work! I am not rich, clearly."

"I'll cover you."

"Don't go there,"Mina warned as she stopped wiping the countertops. She didn't even look at him and Tony could hear the very real warning in her voice. Just the fact that she warned him made him want to question her but he held back.

For roughly eight seconds.

"We want this t' work,"Tony said smoothly.

"Yes, we do, but you have to understand that I can't put myself in a position where things can go horribly wrong."

"Horribly wrong? Because if you come with me, that's how things will turn out?"

"No, Tony, I'm just sayi-"

"You're saying that I'll hurt you."

"No, that's not what I'm saying...I just can't okay?"

Tony saw her hand squeeze around the dish cloth. She still wasn't looking at him and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He also didn't know why it was suddenly important that she come with him. She was right, supporting her, forcing her to drop everything at his whim, was madness.

"You think that I'll get tired of you, that I'll do what Aaron did. You're right, I have never been with a woman long-"

"You don't have t' do this."

"I want to, Mina. I want to and that is bothering the hell out of me. I'm Tony Stark! I do not stick around with one woman and I do not do kids. Now, I'm with you cleaning dishes, watching children get off the bus, eating homecooked meals...granted _you_ don't cook them, but my point is, I'm here. I am right here, telling you to come with me because I need to know what the hell this is."

"Why can't you just stay?"

"Gotta save the world babe."

"You did not just call me babe. Tony, quit being stupid, get over here, look me in the eye and tell me the truth."

Tony stood up from against the sink and walked over to her. She had leaned against the counter, her arms folded. He took both of her arms and wrapped them around his shoulders. She huffed at the action but didn't say anything.

"Y'know, most girls would jump at the chance to come to California with me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah but you? No, you're thinking of every reason why you can't."

"I am not making up excuses Tony, I just don't think it's a good idea. So you go do whatever in California and I'll be here."

"So you're gonna stay, seriously?"

He kissed her mouth, spur of the moment, pressed his lips against hers.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," she murmured again.

He kissed her again, this time running his tongue along her mouth. It was kind of a risk but he couldn't help himself. She made a small sound before opening her mouth.

_Sweet merciful heaven._

Her mouth wasn't sweet, not even tangy...the word spicy came to Tony's mind, but he was sure that wasn't the word either. She was also an enthusiastic kisser, her tongue moving expertly against his own. Maybe she was the one laying out the art of french kissing to _him_. Her arms tightened around his neck, pulling him closer and his hands settled on her hips. His heart pounded and he growled when he felt her teeth nip at his lips.

Then footsteps and they were apart in seconds, albeit with a little more trouble breathing.

"Min-min?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"Can you do the thing, 'fore I go to bed? I'm ready."

It was the youngest brother, Joshua. His large eyelashes were blinking, obviously he was tired. His fingers still had baby fat, still looked cute as he rubbed his eyes. He was wearing plaid pajamas, the pants a little rolled up to fit his hips.

"Alright, I'll be upstairs in a minute, okay?"

"'Kay and bring Tony."

He toddled off to bed, still rubbing his eyes lazily.

"I'm still not going," Mina said as she turned to look back at him.

"Alright. So...what's the thing you gotta do?"

"Well, you're coming, so just be patient."

......................................................................

"Okay, start," Joshua said from his bed. It wsa a bunk bed and Maddie had already fallen asleep on the bed above. Tony could hear the soft snores from. It was a neat little room, painted navy blue, with battleships and planets painted handstakingly on the wall. He had a feeling that Mina had done the artwork, tacked up posters of comic book heroes and rock bands.

He saw a toy chest in one corner, a computer desk and wardrobe against the far wall. Tony briefly wished he'd had the same kind of room as a kid. From early on it was apparent that he wasn't like

most children and his room was filled with design specs and the latest technology had echoed that fact. He was glad that despite Maddie and Jax's obvious genius they were still raised in a loving environment.

"Okay. Who's watching you, while you sleep?"

"God is."

"Who's beside him, keepin' a look out?"

"Mom an' dad and granny."

"They're watchin' you and who else?"

"You and Jax and Hannah and Maddie and Tony...hmmm...and the whole world, I think. Mina?"

"Yeah, kiddo?"

"Did he make Aaron go away? Is it...is it supposed to be Tony that takes care of us?"

Mina glanced up from her crouched position to Tony. Tony wondered about that too. He wondered what she would say. She bit her lip and her brows took on a familiar position. He decided then that he would help her, if not with the trip to California, the least he could do was help her put a child to bed.

"Josh?"

"Uh huh?"

"Me and your sis here are still...still working on things. I like her, I do, but I don't want to go too fast."

"You mean like makin' out?"

"Umm...shit. I mean shoot! Look kid-"

"Tony means that he has a lot of things to work out back at home. Remember he's Ironman and he's got a lot of people he has to save now. He wants to be with me but we have to share him with everyone else. He's not going to be like Aaron, he's not going to run away but you won't see him for awhile. So you give him a kiss and we'll finish up okay? Tony get over here."

Tony kneeled down on the other side of the bed. The sheets had rockets on them, his hands pressed into them as he waited for the kiss he was supposed to get.

It was started with a quick hug. Maddie's arms could barely get around him and he felt suddenly a little frightened as he wrapped his own arms around the boy. He was small and his curly hair tickled beneath his chin. He smelled like soap and some other scent he assumed belonged to small children. When Josh pulled away, he then felt a small peck on his cheek. It tingled.

"Night Tony."

"Night kid," Tony responded standing up. Mina stood up and they both headed out the door. Mina pulled the door closed but left it open just a crack before motioning for Tony to follow her down the stairs.

They went to the living room and sat on the couch neither of them talking to each other. It was a little awkward and Tony was never one for awkward situations. Tony spoke first, gathering Mina's smaller hand in his own.

"First, I would like to tell you that I hate, absolutely hate, being forced to keep appointments. I like to gamble, drink, sleep with copious amounts of women and modify cars. I sleep during the day unless there's someone else in my bed...then I wake up early. I'm allergic to penicillin too, so, uh, if ever I run myself through with a nail gun, y'know. I never had a close relationship with my father, mom died early, so never really got to know her. Hated college, by the way, got straight A's though, suma cum laude and all that. I was tortured for months in a cave, used a barely functional version of Ironman to escape. That's also where I found out about my heart and the arc reactor if you wanted to know. Umm...what else? I had a thing for my secretary a little while back but I suspected she was more into Rhodey, best friend by the way, than me...ummm-"

"Dear, sweet Jesus, shutup! I know what you're doing, I may not have gone through college but I'm not a complete idiot. Look...go. Just go and come back. If you don't then you'll hate me and stupid as I am for admitting it, I need you to like me. My brother will understand...you're not Uncle Tony or something, so he'll get it. I'm not cuffing you to me, not gonna rant and rave if I'm not the one for you. Just go, do your thing, and we'll pick up where we left off, okay?"

****************************************ONE MONTH LATER***********************************************

"Tony we haven't even had real sex, what makes you think that we'll have phone sex?"

"Hey, I did not say anything about phone sex. I simply asked what you had on."

Tony grinned as he heard Mina's laughter. But in all honesty-

"So come on babe, what're you wearing?"

"Tony-"

"Oh come on!"

"Fine, I'm wearing my waitress uniform. I'm about to pull a double shift and work my ass off. Afterwards, I'll take it all off, take a well deserved shower and sleep in an oversized tee, my favorite boy cut panties and sleep for six hours."

"Mmm sexy."

Tony heard Mina snort over the phone, her opinion very apparent.

"So how're things with you, Tony?"

"As can be expected for an international hero. Working on my second design, a portable Ironman suit. Can't be expected to have Jarvis do all the work."

"Of course not, and how're your friends, they cozy yet?"

Now it was Tony's turn to snort. Rhodey had yet to ask Pepper on a date, claiming to be too "busy". Tony took the luxury of writing an email from "Rhodey" to Pepper, asking for her to call him if she wanted to meet up and have lunch. He imagined Rhodey would find out about his interference in about an hour or so. He didn't much care considering how much time he had given the two to get together. Having a sexually frustrated secretary and best friend was beyond his social expertise, anyway.

"I gave them a little push."

"Tony..."

"He didn't even ask her out on a date, so I did for him, that's all."

"Uh huh. So, I saw you on the news today, any reason why you had spray painted the letter 'M' over your chest?"

"Saw that, huh?"

"Oh, I saw. Anyway, I have t' go, work's waiting."

"Want you."

"Want you too. Bye."

She hung up and Tony already felt that familiar pang. He wanted to see her. He had hoped that the feeling would lessen the more time he spent away from her, but he found himself calling her every two or three days just to see what she was up to. She had given him a detailed account of her schedule so that he wouldn't interrupt her at work, knowing full well that he would probably call her every second of the day, given the opportunity.

_I take it that was Miss Elliot._

"Yup," Tony quipped as he picked up a wrench off the worktable. He eyed the pieces of his soon-to-be second suit carefully.

_I must say, this is the longest I've ever seen you in contact with another woman. _

"Ditto. 'Kay Jarvis, can't think, got Mina on the brain. Gonna go out for a bit."

.........................................................................................................................

The Ironman suit was initially built to protect but Tony wasn't beyond the occassional joyride. Who wouldn't ride a powered suit through the skies, given the chance? He moved along the coastline, looking at the sailboats and larger ships pass by lazily. He flew higher, clouds parting and revealing a cerulean colored sky.

The best place to think was where no one else was, where there was nothing to consider, no people to harangue you, and that was what the skies were to Tony.

Tony wasn't stupid, he knew precisely what was happening to him. He just refused to give what was happening a name. As long as he didn't admit to what was steadily going on he could ignore it, right? He could pretend that Mina was one of the vapid news reporters or heiresses he usually slept with, couldn't he?

Except he hadn't slept with her. Tony wasn't sure how not engaging in sex had made his and Mina's relationship more real, but it had. He considered her beauty at least twenty times in a minute, thought of her naked at least twice that much, but at the same time he wondered about how her day was going, if maybe she was working too hard, whether or not the kids were happy. None of that should have mattered but it did.

Tony was snapped out of his reverie by a beeping sound.

"Tony, it's me."

"Ah, Miss Potts, what can I do for you?"

"Tony, did you put Rhodey up to this?"

Oh, _that_. Tony feigned indifference.

"Know about what?

"Okay, Tony, I know you're lying. I've worked with you for years now. Did you send that email or stand over his back while he did it? It has t' be one of the two!"

"Okay, now I'm really confused, what email?"

"Tony!"

"Pepper!"

"Ugh. I'll deal with when you're on the ground!"

"Give Rhodey my love."

Tony heard one final huff from Pepper before the line went silent.

"Huh, forty-five minutes."

_It seems flying won't cure you of your problem, sir. Your math has never been this off._

"Shutup, Jarvis."


	12. Better

**So the story isn't as extra long as I'd hoped. I have good reason. Two words. Root Canal. So sadly, I spent most of my birthday high as a kite and didn't get to enjoy it as much I'd have liked. But anyway, I'm hoping to see Prince of Persia sometime this evening so even though, I looked like I've been punched in the jaw, as dark as it'll be in the theater, no one will know. Anyway, read, review, and hope that you enjoy it! **

**Oh yes, and another thing! Please review because I'm debating on whether or not I should incorporate IronMan 2...**

The suit was almost completed as were the specs for a new reactor he was making. If his math was correct, Mach 2 was not the reactor that would survive the long haul. He was certain that the paladium materials used for the arc reactor were burning out and causing damaging effects.

However, that was not the point.

The point was that upon completing his portable suit, getting to and from Virginia would be something that would take an hour tops. His and Mina's relationship would no longer be in the "long distance phase". If he wanted to see her, he would see her, no more three thousand miles of space to mock them. He pulled up a computer application of the suit, watching once more, how the pieces would separate and conjoin into a lighter application of the original suit. He had begun with calculating the weight of the metals he'd used, a good bit of math, that. Then afterwards, he and Jarvis worked together to make the metal more "malleable". So in other words, he created a portable suit, invented a new brand of metal, and was going on a sixteen hour stretch of no sleep, for a girl.

He was thorougly fucked.

Pepper walked in just as he leaned back into his chair. He pressed his palms to his eyes, groaning loudly. He was more than positive that she had something to say. However, with an extreme lack of coffee, shower or bedrest he wasn't positive he wanted to hear it.

"It's seven in the morning, Tony."

"I know what time it is Pepper. Just woke up early."

"You're in the same clothes you were yesterday, y'know the ones you were wearing when I was yelling at you?"

"That right?"

Tony hunched forward once more, looking over the design. He was having a little trouble with the springs that initiated the suitcase to suit action.

"Jarvis, lights please."

The lights turned up encased the workshop with light at which Tony sighed. He knew a losing battle when he saw one. He turned his chair and looked at Pepper. She was in a skirt suit, a soft grey color and an emerald frilled shirt showed invitingly underneath. He was looking at her, from her manicured toes, her shapely legs, her pert breasts, to the top of her soft red hair and felt nothing. There had always been that twinge of desire when he had first met Pepper, then the full on crush and now there was nothing? He wanted to feel that jolt of lust, anything to convince himself that he wasn't completely insane.

"Tony, what is going on with you? I've seen you,having one of your...episodes, I even have names for them, but _this_ is crazy. You haven't eaten, you haven't slept, bathed, but I can't figure out is the reason why."

"I just got a little distracted, I'm fine Miss Potts."

He had snapped at her and the retreating look in her eyes, showed how she felt about that. Tony instantly felt awful. She was a friend, more than a friend really. She knew him better than he knew himself and had stood by him when he had been a colossal ass. She deserved some semblance of an answer, even if he still didn't know what that was quite yet.

"I dunno, Pep. I just...I'm Ironman, I'm the great Tony Stark. I can do whatever I want, anything, with this- this here," Tony said gesturing to his suit on the far wall," I can change the world, do something with my life. But-I can't. See, I'm not making any sense, that look on your face? More proof that I am not getting through at all."

"You love her, Tony, don't you?"

"Love? Who?"

"The girl, Tony, Jesus. Isn't it obvious? Even I can see you're not acting normal. Now, are you listening?"

Tony nodded before yawning so hard his jaw cracked. He rubbed the aching part of his face and glanced back at Pepper. He _really_ didn't want her to be right, not because he was afraid...well, okay, maybe it was that more than anything else.

"I'm listening," he finally muttered.

"What you need is to go to bed, sleep for at _least_ eight hours, get cleaned up and get the hell back to Virginia. This isn't working for **you**, this is certainly not working for **her**, and not surprisingly it isn't working for **me**."

"Pepper?"

"Yeah?"

"How'd I ever find you?"

"Easy, you looked for the most attractive woman in the room and then hired her on the spot. You just weren't betting on the fact that she wasn't a complete bubblehead. So anyway, I'm off."

"Off?"

"Yes, in fact," and Tony saw a slight blush rise to Pepper's cheeks, "to breakfast, with Jim. After our little "talk" about you he asked me out to breakfast."

"Seriously? Well, he's certainly not gonna get any action at the breakfast table."

"Uh huh, this coming from a man that's never actually _dated_ a woman," Pepper said smirking. "Good morning, Mr. Stark."

"Mornin'," he waved as she nearly skipped out the door.

Tony wondered if that was what Rhodey did for her, if admitting to the feeling rather than ignoring it, had brought on her happiness.

His head tilted back as another ungodly yawn split his face. He would think about it more, maybe in about eight hours or so.

...

Tony was grateful that Pepper had forced him to bed. Looking on the other side of eight and a half hours sleep, things were certainly better. Tony got out of bed, feet swinging to the side.

First things first, shower and then a quick shave. If he was going to go see Mina he wanted to look as if he did these things regularly. He was sure that she'd feel guilty if she had any idea what she was doing to him. Tony pattered off to the bathroom, his feet slapping against the marble tile.

As he moved to the shower, he glanced at the mirror.

"Ugh, Pepper," he sighed. But then he smiled. How many people could write shower backwards on the forehead of their boss and not get fired?

...

After the plane flight in which Tony had paced for at least an hour and a half, Tony drove back to the house. He had gotten a rental again, but briefly thought about having his own car sent over. He'd ask if Pepper could arrange that, when he returned. The drive was only a blessed twenty minutes this time around and it was probably because it was five in the morning on a Saturday. He hadn't exactly thought much through when he'd gotten on the plane, it wouldn't have mattered either way.

He drove by the house and stopped his car, simply looking at the structure. It completely blew his mind that inside that home there was an actual woman that he wanted. He didn't want her just for sex, in fact, he was celibate since he met her. It wasn't for lack of trying, oh no, definitely not. The simple reason was that when he went to a party, went to a club, even managed to get himself completely drunk, there was no woman that appealed to him. There was no end to the line of women that had thrown themselves at him since he'd announced that he was Ironman, but he couldn't even feign interest. He gave the house one last glance before returning to the hotel he'd booked the last time.

...

Twelve in the afternoon seemed like a much more sensible time to be knocking on someone's door. Of course, Tony couldn't be tempted to wait that long and was back at Mina's place around nine. He pressed the doorbell firmly and waited.

"Tony?" Tony looked up into Jax's face, which currently had a slice of toast by the teeth. Jax somehow managed to tilt his head back and chew down the slice, without the use of his hands. Tony watched the display with both amazement and a hint of disgust.

"Hi," the teen grumbled as he swallowed down the slice.

"Hey, please tell me that Mina's home."

"Well, yeah, but she got off work maybe...what? Two hours ago? She't kinda knocked out right now."

"Oh, alright, um-"

"Tony, your being weird, get in the house, grab some breakfast and we'll go from there, huh?"

"Yeah, sounds great," Tony said a small smile on his face. In truth, he'd been hoping that Mina would be awake so he could try to explain what he was suddenly feeling for her. Having her being asleep sort of took away the steam for that plan. He was sure that hours from now he wouldn't be feeling so courageous and lose sight of what he intended to say.

He followed behind Jax into the kitchen. Hannah was making breakfast at the stove, the other brothers seated at the table.

"Hey, Stark," she said without turning around.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"No one comes over this early, and no one else I know of is completely in love with my sister at the moment. Anyway, you hungry?"

Tony walked over to the stove to see what Hannah was making. She was making eggs in one pan and frying bacon in another. She handled the two pans expertly as she also eyed the hot cocoa she was preparing. She spared him a quick glance before flipping the bacon over.

"You don't look so hot."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, you look like you're itchin' t' do something really stupid. Trust me, got three brothers that get that look all the time."

"I don't appreciate that remark," Jax said loudly from the table.

"Whatever," Hannah shot back, " anyway, she was workin' at the pharmacy. I hate the fact that it's 24 hours, she gets home at, like, five in the morning sometimes and this is after getting out of the restaurant. She'll be completely useless to you until about four or so."

"Is it that bad all the time? Does she do two jobs in one day?"

"Sometimes three," Jax piped in, " she just doesn't know when to quit, y'know? She wants what's best for us but at the same she's completely ignoring herself."

All of them stopped chattering and looked up towards the ceiling. Tony raised a brow at the unified action wondering what had prompted the weird movement.

Footsteps.

They moved slowly down the stairs and echoed through the hallway.

_God, even when she was just waking up she managed to look sexy_.

She was wearing men's pajama pants and a tank top that exposed her stomach. Her eyes were tired but her walk was still sexy and showcased just how lovely her hips were. She was scratching her head, her other hand around her waist. She looked around the room and finally her eyes caught his. She smiled softly and waved. He smiled back but at the same time the tired look in her eye made Tony's chest hurt. He wanted to lift her in his arms carry her back to bed and lay there with her until she fell asleep. She didn't deserve to look the way she did, to suffer so much.

"I smelled your cooking," she said, her voice a bit husky from sleep. She rubbed her cheek and yawned, her fatigue even more obvious. Hannah hmmed softly before nodding her head toward a chair. The two sisters glanced at each other, an understanding seeming to pass between them and then Mina sat down.

Tony sat down in an empty chair beside Joshua. The boy was kicking his legs listlessly, every once in awhile glancing at Mina. It was a strange atmosphere that Tony found himself in and he wasn't sure that he'd ever felt anything like it.

"Okay, you're all making me nervous. What's going on?"

"They don't like me workin' these kind of shifts."

"Do you like your shifts,"Tony said catching her eyes.

She looked down at her hands thoughtfully and then back at him. He knew that she hadn't lied to him about anything yet, in fact, she'd been straightforward about her entire life. Anything he'd asked she'd revealed to him, without even the thought of a lie. He liked that about her, though he couldn't say the same thing about himself.

"I don't have a choice. I'm not doing this because I enjoy it."

"Nobody's sayin' that Mina, it's just kinda scary when you can barely put the key in the lock gettin' home,"Hannah muttered as she began slamming the plates on the table. Mina growled and then shot an angry glare at Hannah. Another look was shared between the two of them, this one not so understanding.

"Well, until you can think of a way to get you all into college otherwise, then that's what I hafta do!"

"No, it's not!"

"The hell it isn't!"

"Mina!"

"Hannah," the older woman yelled before shoving her chair back and standing. They looked as if they were about to hit each other, their bodies were practically shaking from the effort of holding back. For a moment everything was silent and then Hannah delivered the final blow. "Mom wouldn't want you doing this to yourself Mina."

"You would," Mina snapped softly,"you would freaking say that. I'm going back to bed."

Mina edged around the table and went back the way she came. Tony watched as her arms hugged around herself and she got to the stairs. She sat down on the last stair, her head between her knees.

"You should go talk t' her," Maddie said simply as he ate a plate of waffles. Tony nodded and pushed back his own chair to join Mina. He sat on the stair just above hers, his side just brushing her shoulders. She didn't look up at him and so he settled for just rubbing her back softly. She looked up at him a startled look on her face.

"What?"

"We didn't scare you back there in the kitchen?"

"You should see me and Pepper fight," Tony offered a small smile on his face. Mina shifted so that her head rested against his knee. Tony's hand moved to her soft hair, his fingers running gently through her hair.

"She's just worried about you, I think."

"I know, it's just...I guess I hate scaring her. I have t' do this Tony, they need this."

"Yes, but...what do you need?"

"Another vacation."

"No, a better paying job."

She snorted skeptically before answering. "Oh yeah, with this economy, there are plenty of those floatin' around."

"Work for me."

"What? Okay, Tony, that's weird."

"No, hear me out. You're an artist, right? Paint for me. I'll choose the best paintings, find potential buyers, get you famous at least and then you can work on your own. If it makes you feel better I'll take a ten percent cut."

"You'd do this for me? Why?"

"Because you deserve better and...well, you already know I think you're hot, right?"

"Huh, well...well, I guess that solves a problem. Is it really that easy, though?"

"Babe, I'm Tony Stark, I built a robot. Have a little more faith, would you?"

She moved and then climbed so that her hands were on either side of his waist. She kissed him. Tony couldn't get over the fact that he was the one left swooning whenever they kissed. It was new not being the one in control. Her tongue traced over his mouth and he groaned softly, opening his mouth. Her tongue moved against his, graceful in his mouth, exploring him, making his pants a little more than uncomfortable to sit in. Did she know that she was doing that to him?

_Footsteps. Oh, Christ, why?_

They broke away and resumed their original position on the stairs.

"Grandmothers, shit! Nick Fury in a bikini, holy shi-"

"We're better now, come eat," Joshua asked gently.

"I'm better now too," Mina said patting Tony on the knee before she stood. Tony nodded for her to go ahead, he couldn't stand up just yet.


	13. Firsts

**Yes, this is actually pretty long. And I am actually quite glad. I think that you'll like this chapter and the one coming up, well...since you've liked them all so far, I think that's a safe bet. Anyway as always read and review. Oh yeah, and DO NOT FORGET to mention if you want to have IronMan 2 in the storyline. Thanks!**

They were on her bed. They were on her bed, not having wild and crazy sex, but looking over Mina's sketches. This didn't mean that Tony was above the occassional grope, finding that her ass had the most perfect feel and shape in the world.

"Tony, hand off ass and focus."

"I can't help it!"

"Uh huh, well leave it there or move it, just stop rubbing it. Now, the rest of you has to pay attention. Look at this," she said flipping the book to one that even made Tony pause. It was a skillfully drawn portrait, a man that Tony was sure was Mina's father. He was a considerable height, broad shouldered and heavily muscled. His mouth was in a stern line but his eyes, the way that Mina had drawn the eyes, showed a soft mischieviousness, that made the man seem gentle. There was a baby in his arms, a soft bundle, that the man was obviously trying to stay cool about.

"Who is she, the baby?"

"That's my sister when she was just born. My dad loved us girls, I mean, he always wanted boys for that whole legacy thing, but he loved spoiling us girls rotten. He cried when he first saw Hannah."

"He's built like a truck."

"Yeah, but he was kind of a softie. You just squeezed my ass again, Stark."

"I did not, just reassessing that it's still there."

Mina closed the sketchbook and sat back on her heels. Tony looked up from his position on his stomach, giving him a nice view of her breasts and stomach. She had her hands on her hips as if she meant business, but her full lips showed a smirk.

"I can hardly get two words in without you thinking about me naked. Don't get me wrong Mr. Stark, it _is_ flattering, but," and with this she leaned in closer her breasts so close to his face that Tony had to fight his natural impulse to grope them, "it has to stop."

"Then gimme a little more to work with then. Everytime I kiss you, one of your siblings forces me to think of ugly people naked."

She laughed and settled onto his back. She ran her hand over his backside and he couldn't help but stiffen. Then he laughed, she was only being fair. Her lips pressed against his neck softly and her fingers moved beneath his shirt, touching his skin. His breath caught, her small, yet calloused fingers slowly lifting up his shirt.

"I'm not easy, you know," she whispered near his ear. His mind was so much goo that Tony couldn't think up a proper response. He murmured some kind of agreement but as her hands traveled higher, he knew he would make less and less sense. He shrugged out of his shirt and she tossed it to the floor. She pressed a kiss just at the top of his spine, and he felt the sensation race to the tip of his toes.

Hold on a minute," she said as she stepped onto the floor. She moved to her dresser and she got lotion. Still in her pajamas, she almost seemed to sway to his side. Was she going to give him a massage? That hadn't made it to his list of potential fantasies to make real but now it seemed to be the most sensual thing imaginable. She put the lotion to the side of him and straddled his waist.

"This is as good as it gets for now, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," he breathed. He saw her hands reach for the lotion and heard the click of the cap opening. Cool drops of lotion hit his bare skin and Tony hissed quietly. Then her hands came next. He moaned low in his throat as she began working into his shoulders. Muscles he didn't even know were tight gave way beneath talented fingers. Tony rested his head against the mattress another low sound escaping his mouth. She moved across to his trapezius muscles, pressing, kneading, until tension just flowed from his body.

"Oh, God,"he moaned as her hands proceeded lower. Lotion rained down on his lower back and he found himself moving his back, shivers of pleasure rolling through him. She moved to the middle and lower part of his back, shifting so that her legs rested just out of his thighs. Her hands slicked down moving against his lower back, making him feel as loose as a wet noodle. His whole body was at ease and he found his eyes closing. His breathing evened out and he could feel himself drifting. Not even the hot females he hired to massage him were this good. When she finished, she rolled him over. She looked sleepy but smug, a look he'd never really seen before. She cradled under his arm and he put his arm around her waist.

"When," he yawned loudly,"...when we wake up, tell me where you learned that?"

"Mmhmm," she muttered as she pressed a lazy kiss to his chest. Tony was briefly startled that she had said nothing of his arc reactor, but ignored the train of thought for sleep.

...

Tony awoke, feeling lighter and more in control of his body then he'd ever felt. He looked down to see Mina asleep, her body curled closely to his. Tony saw the same expression he had seen in Vegas, the same serene look that had graced her features, the same slow and easy breath. He couldn't remember the last time he had woken up with a woman, at least intentionally. Her skin was smooth, beneath his arm and his thumb rubbed gently along her skin. He almost laughed when he realized that all of this had happened and he still hadn't told her what he was beginning to feel.

Her nose pressed a little into his side, rubbing gently against him. Her body shifted so that she molded closer to his and he found himself instinctually pulling her closer. Tony kissed her head, heard her sigh softly against his side. She had gotten him half-naked into her bed and he hadn't even slept with her yet.

"Jax, please," she muttered softly.

He chuckled and suddenly barely managed to stifle another yawn. Mina's massage had relaxed him more than he thought. He briefly considered waking up and heading back downstairs, his and Mina's disappearance already suspicious, but then changed his mind. He was going to tell her how he felt soon and when that happened he'd end up in her bed again anyway.

...

"Hey, are you two waking up? Come on guys, wake up!"

Tony felt himself being shaken from side to side. The feeling of being lighter than he'd ever been remained and Tony simply rolled over , a new warmth suddenly beneath him. He opened his eyes to see Mina looking up at him. His arms were on either side of her head and her lips had a soft smile. She looked liked she'd just woken up too.

"Hey,"she practically whispered.

"Hey."

"Are you guys up yet! It's six Mina, wake up now please?"

Mina moved to sit up and Tony moved aside to let her move about. She swung herself to the edge of the bed and stood up. Her hair was a little messy, the strands sticking up every which way on her head. Her tank top had ridden up and the pajamas were a little crooked on her hips. Tony eyed her up and down as she knelt down to look at her younger brother. Joshua made a soft sound of disapproval but quickly set to smoothing down her hair. She giggled and grabbed his fingers, kissing them.

"It's six, huh? I wonder how I slept so long. What is everyone up to?"

"Jax is helping Hannah with her homework. Maddie is outside checking the weather with one of his invention thingies."

"Invention,"Tony joined in finally managing to get off the bed.

"Yeah, he builds stuff,"Joshua said looking over at Tony,"every once in awhile him and Mina go and buy some of his stuff. He won't let me look just yet, though."

"Uh huh," Mina muttered as she once again stood up. She leaned over and gave one last kiss to her little brother before sending him off. He ran out of the room, screaming Jax's name and a demand that the older boy play with him. With him gone, Tony wrapped his arms around Mina's waist, pulling her back to his chest.

"I'm gross Tony, I have t' shower."

"Don't care, still smell good t' me," he murmured as he rested his head against her shoulders. His fingers caressed the skin of her stomach and he felt her tense beneath him. He rubbed until she sighed, relaxing into his touch.

"Tony, did you...come here for something, this morning?"

"Yeah, but you were so tired-and then that massage? I was gone after that, babe."

"What...what did you wanna say?"

Tony said nothing, the words he had planned escaping him. He decided to play by ear, not something unusual for him. Mina told the truth often, maybe he could do more of the same, let her see how she was affecting him.

"I want you, Mina. I don't want anyone else. I've seen a lot of beautiful women since I've seen you and have had no desire to sleep with them. Remember my secretary, Pepper? Well, I find her attractive but...she's not you. She told me that maybe I'm in love with you. So, there it is. I think I'm in love with you, but I'm not positive, having never felt the emotion before, at least not like this."

"You think...you think that you love me?"

"I invented another suit, a portable one, so that I could come see you."

"Tony it hasn't been that long."

"Is there a certain time frame that I should be following? Is there something that says when-when I should kiss you, when I should touch you, when I should tell you I love you?"

"No,"she whispered. She shook her head. "It's just you shouldn't throw words around like that, unless you're sure. If you say that t' me then it means something. It means you wanna be with me, means only me."

"Well, you've ruined me when it comes to other women, so no worries in that department."

"Tony-"

"I'm serious. I want you, just you. I even like getting to know the kids. I liked cooking with Hannah, talking with your brothers, putting Josh to bed with you, all of it."

"And what if this goes public, the great Tony Stark falling for some orphan and her kids. They'll probably think I'm blackmailing you in some way."

"I really,** really** do not care what the public thinks."

"True, especially when you stopped making weapons, I remember the press you got for that. Jesus, they were brutal. I just figured you were drunk or something-"

"Hey, that's over now and now everyone knows that I had a perfectly good reason to stop. That's what'll happen with us, they'll be skeptical at first but see that I had a perfectly good reason to fall in love with you."

She rested her hands on his and carefully brushed them aside. She turned to him and Tony found himself contemplating the color of her eyes again. Her expression was thoughtful as she looked at him. Tony wasn't sure he trusted the look since it was focused so intently on him. He arched a brow, hoping that this would urge her to do something. Finally, the expression gave way to a smirk.

"How 'bout a date, Mr. Stark?"

He almost choked. "What?"

"A date, y'know_ I_ dress up nice, _you _dress up nice, come pick me up at eight, that sorta thing?"

"But I'm already here. Besides, what about the kids?"

"Hey leave them t' me. Besides, don't you wanna see me all prettied up for you?"

Tony coughed lightly. He remembered her being "prettied up" as she put it. Her hair had been curled gently around her head, makeup done to give her an elegant look. The dress she'd worn had been a simple black number but Tony remembered it hugging all of the right places. He remembered her gorgeous legs, the ones that seemed to go on forever, the ones he hadn't seen in a month. He swallowed thickly.

"Do I leave, then?"

"Yes, and then come and get me at eight. Does that sound okay?"

"And the kids-"

Another press to his lips and he was silent. She was incredible at that, shutting him up and getting him to see things her way. Tony had never understood how men could be whipped but after spending time with Mina he saw that not only was it possible, sometimes it was downright wonderful. Giving into MIna was rewarding and she seemed to know what to do at all times. It was similar to his relationship with Pepper, however, Mina seemed to have a much tighter grip on the reigns.

The kiss ended all too soon and she pulled away.

"Stop worrying, I'm the legal guardian," she smirked. Another kiss was planted on his cheek before she headed towards the door. "See you at eight, lover,"her voice taking on a sultry tone. He shivered at the sound of her voice, everything in him said pounce but she flounced out of the room too fast to act on the instinct. He was beginning to understand that his libido took backseat to the whirlwind that was his girlfriend.

"Girlfriend, like the sound of that," he grinned as he followed out soon after.

...

He arrived ten minutes late, having difficulties choosing what to wear. Once he had gotten home he'd realized that he had no clue what they were planning on doing together. He finally settled for a long sleeve red shirt, the usual, and black slacks. His hair he wore his usual way, sort of a mess but still debonair in a subtle James Bondish kind of way. As he went up the steps he felt a little nervous. Tony realized that only two women envoked that slightly nervous feeling in him; Pepper and Mina.

_Should he have brought flowers?_

The thought entered his mind, halting his progress up the stairs. Surely she didn't expect flowers on such short notice?

_But what if she did?_

Tony groaned suddenly unsure about the whole event. He sat on the stairs rubbing his face with his hands. When the door opened, he turned to see who it was.

_It's as if the universe is mocking me for not bringing flowers._

She stood inside, the door open. Her hair was once again curled around her head. She wore a strapless blue dress. It was a strangely colored blue, a sheen to it that almost made Mina seem angelic. It hugged close to her breasts and flowed in a gentle and silken end at her knees. Tony stood slowly, unable to take his eyes off her. She smiled and practically glided to him.

"Hey there, you're late."

"Couldn't think of...," and again he up and downed her, "what to wear."

She smiled even more widely before offering him a peck on the lips. Tony wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. She squeaked a little in surprise but soon opened her mouth to allow him more freedom. Her taste was something that made Tony think very naughty thoughts, it brought up questions such as 'What did the rest of her taste like?' and 'How quickly can I find out?'

Tony pulled away quickly before the thoughts did more than just run through his head. She swallowed, closing her eyes for minute so that she could catch herself. They had been a bit enthusiastic, hadn't they? They hadn't even made it to the sidewalk. He stepped down to the last stair and offered his hand. She chuckled before slipping her fingers into his.

"I'm supposed to be the gentleman, aren't I."

"I think the fact that you had your tongue in my mouth two seconds ago, negates that. Just be Tony, I can deal with that."

"I can do that," he said simply.

He took out the key for his car, opening the door with a beep. Mina stared at the car, looking as if she really wanted to touch it. He imagined that she hadn't gotten many opportunities behind the wheel since she'd sold her father's car.

"Would you like to drive?"

"D-drive? This? Tony it's an Audi."

"Ye-es, and?"

He put the key into her hand and gently nudged her towards the car. She looked back at him, a look of unsurety still on her face, but she still opened the car door and settled in.

"Where to," she asked, when he sat down in the passenger seat.

"Wherever you want."


	14. She Knows

**Alright, so I lied, I soooo did not update over the weekend. It is in fact wednesday afternoon. To my credit I was halfway done on the weekend. It was just that I couldn't decide what to do after the halfway point. So stuck in that situation I turned to music. I'm telling you that Tom Mcrae's Walking 2 Hawaii and Ampop's Clown were very inspirational, despite the fact that the lyrics had pretty much nothing to do with the story. In the end I used Sarah McLachlan's Answer and went with that. You should give all three songs a listen anyway, cause well,yeah... Anyway done rambling, read, review and don't forget to shake me into writing faster, that always seems to work best. Thanks for all the reviews and support thus far :D**

Tony unstrapped his seatbelt his hands shaking slightly as he did so. He leaned against the seat, glad that the ride was over, that they had finally reached their destination. He had expected Mina to be a bit rusty, to maybe jerk the car a little...he was very wrong. Mina, if possible, was even more of a speed demon than he was. She had taken the wheel between her hands, gripping it tightly before turning to him and giving him a smug wink. Tony should have known then that she was up to no good.

"You alright?"

"No one drives like that, Mina."

She smiled broadly, her dimple showing. "Who says? Anyway, don't you wanna know where we are?"

Tony shrugged, pretending as if he didn't care. He didn't know why he loved teasing Mina so much, it was just something that came natural to him. She pretended to scoff but leaned over and kissed him gently on the mouth.

He couldn't help it, that little stutter his heart gave when she kissed him. He had thought it would wear off as their relationship progressed but the feeling had yet to change. She pulled away all too soon and unstrapped herself from her seat.

"Come on, babe, we gotta get started."

...

"So, this is Oldtown?"

"Yeah, it's kinda mucked up between DC and Alexandria. I used to come here with my family, when I was younger. We just used t' walk around."

"So...we're walking?"

"Well, yeah, we might even stop for gyros if you play your cards right." She winked before taking his hand in hers.

"Now come on, I wanna show you something." She moved, pulling him behind her and he laughed along with her. Her vibrant personality was infectious and he found himself genuinely curious about where they were going. They moved past a row of shops and closed stores until they were at the waterfront.

He had to admit, it was a beautiful view. The water was black and several ships bobbed on the water. There was a small lighthouse in the center plaza blinking merrily. Tony glanced at the people milling about, most of them couples.

"What's this?"

"The Waterfront. I mean, it's nothing grand, I know but-"

"I like it,"Tony said, and he meant it. It wasn't a casino, not a stiff, upper class- restaurant, a racetrack of some sort. It was something simple that held no expectations. It was a breath of relief because no one except for Mina knew who he was. They walked a bit closer, down the stairs and into the cobblestone plaza.

"Now come on let's grab a bench before someone else does."

"I'm yours to lead,"he said squeezing her hand.

She smirked at him pulling him closer to the water. He sat on the bench and she curled in beside him, moving his arm so that his fingers were curled gently around her hip.

"I like this,"she said softly.

"So do I."

Tony saw her looking up at him and pressed his mouth to hers once more. It was a slow kiss, something that was passionate but at the same time gentle. It started a slow fire in the pit of his stomach, making him want more. She pulled away and he was sure that she could see his dazed expression. The familiar furrow appeared between her brows and then she looked down at her fingers.

"I might be in love with you, too,"she whispered.

...

There was nothing much left to say to one another after Mina's declaration. There were thoughts churning rapidly in Tony's head and he couldn't even imagine what Mina was thinking. They continued walking, their hands at their sides and Tony could honestly say it was the most uncomfortable feeling he'd ever experienced, bomb shrapnel aside. Tony wondered briefly if Rhodey and Pepper were having this much trouble with their relationship.

"Mina?"

"Yeah," she said softly, looking straight ahead.

"Are you afraid?"

"Well, yes. I thought that this would end and it hasn't. In fact, you're...you're-"

Tony stopped walking, holding Mina's arm so she would would have to look at him. She looked up at him, finally, her eyes actually watering. He let go of her arm, a thrill of guilt running through him. Had he squeezed her too hard?

"Why do you hafta be so damn charming!"

"Wait-what?"

"This-this whatever this is, I think it needs to stop!"

Okay, so maybe it wasn't her arm. He was pretty sure that she was speaking what he and Rhodey had coined 'woman speech'. It was utterly incomprehensible to all men but at the same time held vast emotional meaning to the woman. However, since no straight man spoke woman speech, all attempts at placating the woman was doomed to fail. The sad part was, Tony still wanted to try.

"You're not making any sense, babe."

"I said don't call me that!"

"You didn't complain before, I don't under-"

"Fuck! I told you!"

"Told me what?"

"That I love you! You stupid bastard, I love you!"

His breath hitched sharply as her words hit home. This wasn't how he imagined the evening would go. This wasn't how he imagined any evening ever going. She loved him. _Him_. The look on her face suggested sorrow veiled with barely contained fury, but she had said the words. And the words, as shocked as he was to hear them, made his heart light. He grinned despite the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. He never thought hearing those words from _any_ woman would cause such a reaction.

"You're laughing at me," she asked, her lips quivering. Her arms reached to wrap around herself as she looked down at the ground.

"Mina...Mina,"he grasped her chin gently, asking silently for her to look at him. "I am not laughing at you. I'm happy. I want t' be with you."

"I know I'm being stupid-but I-wait, what?"

"I told you that I want to be with you. I'm sure I said this before we even left."

"And you're perfectly okay with me...loving you?"

Tony wondered about that for a moment. Was he okay with how she felt about him? He barely understood what he himself was feeling. However, that initial feeling of happiness at hearing her say the words made his decision.

"Yeah, sure. Now...could you, maybe, stop crying and kiss me?"

She laughed a bit, her cheeks pink with embarrassment. She pressed a soft kiss to his left cheek and then the right. Then she rested her hands on the sides of his face to bring him lower, finally pressing soft lips to his. He matched her slow sensual pace, letting his tongue glide along her lower lip. He nipped gently, asking for entrance. Her mouth opened with a sigh and he let his tongue venture inside.

He loved her taste and couldn't help but demand more from the kiss. She groaned and it echoed along his throat making him shiver. His body reacted immediately to the wanton sound. His fingers moved lower until they rested against her backside. She jumped and he chuckled into the kiss.

"Ahem!"

Tony pulled away reluctantly. Really, if it wasn't a small child then it had to be a random stranger on the street. They separated and turned to look at the person that had interrupted them.

Well, _people_...people that were interrupting them. It was a man, woman and Tony was guessing their baby in the stroller. Seeing their faces he could tell that their interrupting wasn't meant to be rude. In fact, the couple was smiling.

"You two look great together, but..."

"Well, your kinda in the middle of the walkway,"the man finished almost bashfully.

Mina's face was pink as she moved over, her hands were pressed to her face. "I'm so sorry, we just got a little-"

"Oh no, don't worry about it," the woman laughed. Tony could see that she was pregnant and the look suited the woman as she smiled brightly. Her hair was a deep mahogany color and her eyes were a crystal blue. "We were like that too, still are," she said taking her husband's hand. The two shared a look and Tony could see that they were meant to be together. He wanted that for Mina and himself too. He bet that Mina would be a hellion if she were to get pregnant though.

"Well, it was nice meeting you,"the man said offering his hand. Tony grasped it and shook firmly. "And good luck."

"Any tips,"Tony joked.

"Don't ever let 'er get away, take her advice, she's never wrong and don't think too hard about why."

"I'll keep that in mind."

...

Her head leaned against his shoulder and her arms were around his neck. To his credit, both his hands had settled at her hips. They didn't say much as the music played softly around them, there just didn't seem to be a need to. Tony didn't think he'd ever had that with anyone, not really. There always had to be someone telling him what to do or vice versa, but with Mina there was sometimes just a glance, maybe a soft squeeze of the hand. Sometimes, like at that very moment, when she was in his arms, there was just silence.

_I will be the answer  
At the end of the line  
I will be there for you  
While you take the time  
In the burning of uncertainty  
I will be your solid ground  
I will hold the balance  
If you can't look down  
_

He kissed her hair, took a slow breath. She pressed a kiss to his chest, just beside the arc reactor that worked steadily. He wondered briefly if she just didn't care that it was there. It was beginning to seem more and more likely with everyday that he was around her. She acknowledged it, but never asked what everyone else had. Did it hurt? Did it scare him? Can I touch it? He was honestly glad that she never asked, not that he didn't like to show it off. It was just that he knew with her, that the most interesting part of him was not embedded in his chest.

_If it takes my whole life  
I won't break, I won't bend  
It will all be worth it  
Worth it in the end  
Cause I can only tell you what I know  
That I need you in my life  
When the stars have all gone out  
You'll still be burning so bright_

It was just dark enough in the club that no one really recognized him. She seemed to be really good at keeping him out of the limelight. Getting a chance to be normal, not being in some lavish place with photographers crawling from all manner of places, was refreshing. Thinking about the press, though, made him wonder about bringing _her _into the public's judging eye. He was afraid of that. She hadn't been too far off when she'd told them what they would think. He knew that they would be thinking that he'd been duped into dating her as well. He knew that despite what he said, no matter how he felt, people would be looking with a cynical eye. They would badger her, her family, at all times. She would probably get jeered at when she went to work or even on the street by random strangers. He shuddered inwardly at what the press could potentially do to their relationship.

Should he ask that they stay a secret?

"Whatsa matter,"she asked.

"How'd you know?"

"I looked up at your face. Something's wrong so now I'm asking."

"I was thinking about...when people find out."

"And?"

"I don't want them t' get t' you, Mina."

"Well...there's no choice in that if we're gonna do this. I'm not scared Tony."

"I know. I just don't want them to hurt you, the press. I don't want them to affect your lives, I mean, the things that they do t' get at people, I don't-"

"Don't worry."

She stopped them dancing so that he stood there holding her. She looked up at him that familiar smile on her face. Her hands moved so that they were on his cheeks. He bent down to kiss her, a gentle press to the lips. She _knew_. She knew that he was afraid and she was comforting him. She was a spitfire when she had to be but right now when he needed to collect his thoughts, she was his peace. The man on the street was right, absolutely correct, about what being with her would be like. She understood him better than he did himself. She was his compass.

"How'd I get so lucky?"

"Yeah, you think hitting on a girl that just broke up with her fiance would have been less rewarding."

He snorted and she laughed. "Ready to head home?"

"One more song," he requested as he dipped her. She gasped in surprise but grinned widely as she recovered. He pulled her up till she was against him again. She laughed and then kissed him. He supposed that qualified as a yes.

...

They arrived back at her house close to two in the morning. He drove back, of course. As he opened the door for her, he considered that he had yet to see her naked. He was content with waiting was the weird part. He was actually excited about the waiting, the way that she seemed to take things just one day at a time. He knew that they'd have their moment and that getting there would be the most fantastic thing he'd ever experienced.

They walked up to her porch step and faced each other. It was an age old cliche except at the end, after the kiss, the magic of the evening, he would disappear back to California and she'd work two eight hour shifts.

"So...I'll see you," he said rubbing the back of his hair nervously.

"Of course, Mr. Stark."

He grinned and then kissed her once more. She knew that he didn't want to leave but she didn't make a fuss. He was grateful, because if she'd asked he would have stayed. Everything that he wanted was right at her door. He wasn't quite sure how or when it had happened but as they broke away he knew it immediately.

"I love you, Miss Elliot."


	15. Scars

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long to update, this chapter gave me some trouble for a lot of reasons. The first reason was the age old question LEMON or NOT TO LEMON...hmmm. So, I definitely thought about that for a good long while. Then afterwards I went to go see the movie again, to refresh my memory and when that proved futile I bought the book, which by the way, is ALOT different from the movie. In doing so, I was once again sidetracked by an unlikely character, Ivan Vanko and ended up 2 stories, ****God is Gracious**** and ****Courageous Hunter****, both of which are pretty good I think and you should check out. And then of course there was righting the damn story between work and waking up at the asscrack of dawn to drive my sister to summer school. I tell you it was ****NOT**** easy. So...I really,really,really hope that you enjoy this chapter and leave a comment. I mean, I deserve a little feedback, there was some serious effort involved! But yeah, ENJOY!**

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^READ RANT ABOVE...PLEASE :P^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

_Sir, there is a possible chance that the palladium core that in the arc reactor is causing adverse affects to your bloodstream._

"I know, Jesus, I know." Tony slammed a fist on the table, once again seeing the rejection of another suitable power source. There were no outward signs yet, there was minimal change in his health and stamina but still Tony knew that if answers weren't forthcoming he could possibly die. He'd tried five different elements, each a failure. True there had only been about fifteen separate experiments that he'd tried per each element.

"What can we do for now Jarvis?"

_We've already compiled the proper nutrients which may reverse the effects in the blood for a short period of time._

Tony stretched out in his chair, his back a little over the seat. This was a problem, for sure, but there were so many other things on his mind. For some reason, after the revealing of Ironman, his presence in peace talks had been sort of essential. Trade and communications between the Eastern and Western powers were flourishing simply because they knew what Ironman was capable of upholding peace. His technology was untouchable for at least ten years and by that time he knew that he'd have a viable replacement.

If he lived that long.

Tony shook the thought away and thought of something that was guaranteed to make him feel better, his Expo and of course Mina's art that would be presented there. Builders had already began gathering the materials for his father's dream. And Mina's. Thinking of her made him want to see her and glancing around the empty workshop Tony couldn't think of a reason why he shouldn't. Then he grinned.

_I can already see the tell-tale signs that you're thinking of Miss Harper. Shall I ask her to come downstairs?_

"You're pretty cheeky for a robot y'know?"

_A.I. sir, and I believe that that is how you created me. Reap what you sow, as it were._

Tony grinned and stood up, clearing away his materials. He frowned once more at the remains of his project before throwing it in the waste bin. He strode past the cars all of which Mina had driven. He shivered as he recalled her behind the wheel of the Saleen. He was certain that if any other person had asked he would have said no but looking at her beautifully mismatched eyes he hadn't the heart to say no. He headed upstairs to the living room. He was certain that she wasn't there, certain that she'd be in only one place. He headed down the hallway and found the room that since she'd arrived had been her art room. There were three easels spread out over the room and on the floor tarp had been rolled out, fitting to the corners. There was a desk, covered in filmy plastic that had paint tubes, brushes, sponges and various other materials spread out haphazardly. Mina had warned him that she was very messy when it came to her art sometimes.

And there she was. She was wearing a blue jumpsuit covered in various paint stains. A bandanna had been tied over her hair and she was looking steadily at one of the paintings on the easel. Tony moved behind her already sure that she knew he was there. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head over her shoulder.

"Hey, Tony."

"Thought that you could use a break, y'know from the paint fumes."

"You got bored in the workshop didn't you?"

He reached up for the zipper that he knew was at her neck and tugged it down. She sighed but glanced back at him with a tilted grin. He grinned back knowing full well she was just as bad as he was. Her hand eventually fitted over his, getting the rest of the suit off. She was wearing a red tee and jean shorts beneath. He hummed his approval his hands once again finding their way on her hips.

"So, done painting?"

"I feel like you made the decision for me, Mr. Stark."

"True, I did. But seriously, we're in California, kids are out havin' fun, don't you want to do something?"

"How about...that pool? That seems like a good idea, no?"

Tony briefly considered his chances of behaving with Mina in a bathing suit. Since the first date it had been almost teenage-like makeout sessions, ending with them both wanting more. He'd once gotten a hand beneath her shirt, feeling scars there. She would often joke about the marred flesh, but he knew that she was insecure about them. He was almost positive that Aaron had had a hand in her bashful behavior. He often wondered how Aaron the Asshole had let her slip through his fingers. Perhaps, that was one thing.

"The pool, good idea. I suggest skinny-dipping."

"Uh-uh lover, me naked in _your_ pool just screams bad idea."

"Or good idea depending on your point of view," Tony grinned.

She let herself turn in his arms. "I already told you, babe-"

"I know, I know, you're not easy. However, I'll have you know that I am. Us easy people need a little relief."

"Sorry...well not really, but all the same, when I'm ready."

Tony understood the other reason why she hesitated. He had never asked if she'd slept with Aaron, not having the desire to hear the answer, far less visualize it, if she confirmed said suspicion. He did have a feeling that she had and because of this was afraid of making the same mistake twice. He remembered her bitter words at Vegas. She had screamed at Aaron, not because of the fact that he had had sex with the two women (though that played a considerable part) but because she had trusted him. And by that, Tony surmised that she had perhaps trusted him right into her bedroom. However it played out it didn't matter though. She had told him that she loved him and that was enough.

"I'll wait Mina, no worries."

"I'm sorry though, really. It's just it's-"

"Nope, no explaining yourself, this is strictly a good feeling venture. This is your anti-honeymoon and we're gonna enjoy it."

She rolled her eyes and snorted in a very unladylike manner.

"Now, I do remember that you'd packed that lovely backless one..."

"You went through my luggage!"

"Well...yes. And for someone not trying to get laid, those underwear say something else entirely."

She blushed but then her mouth took on a determined line. "Mr. Stark, you'll see them, before the end of the week. I promise you," and with that she wriggled out of his arms and out the door.

...

She was already at the poolside when he walked outside. He saw only her back but even that proved to be a good view. She was wearing the backless suit and he grinned widely. He watched with an amused expression as she dipped her toe in the water. She repeated the movement twice more before sitting on the concrete and easing herself into the pool.

"Are you gonna just watch me," she shouted not even turning to face him.

Tony jumped but made no noise so as not let on that he was surprised. He walked over to the poolside and looked down at her. She looked up at him, giving him a wonderful view of her breasts, which now that he had a better look were bigger than he had first thought.

"Quit ogling,"she growled as she splashed water at him. He jumped back, laughing aloud. She huffed and then disappeared under the water. Tony cannonballed into the water and she quickly popped up, laughing loudly.

His heart skipped a beat. Water certainly looked good on his woman. It rippled down her skin, making it seem as if she was glinting in the sun. His eyes followed beads of water between her breasts and he was never more thankful that he was waist deep in water.

"One-tracked mind, sir."

"You called me sir. Didn't know you were into that."

"You have no idea what I'm into."

He touched her face, fingers brushing across her lips. She quieted instantaneously, her eyes holding his. He kissed her, savoring her taste, the feel of her lips against his. She rested her hands against his forearms, leaning forward.

When he pulled away, her cheeks were pink and her lips more full. She still gripped his forearms breathing heavily.

"What was that for," she whispered. He smirked and then picked her up slinging over his shoulders. He didn't want to tell her anything of what he found out in the lab, not just yet.

"You jerk, put me down,"she screamed. He laughed loudly at her pleas before throwing her into the water.

...

Tony had asked her to come to California instead of going back to work on the days she had taken off. Her wedding and honeymoon weren't going to happen but he had convinced her it would be the perfect time to work on her art. She didn't sound convinced and so he told her, it didn't matter she was coming and she damn well knew it. She had stared at him for a moment, before smiling.

"I just wanted t' see how serious you were."

And now she was showering. The kids had taken off for some sightseeing with Happy. They had even dragged along Eric. When they had first met, Tony had thought the boy was Hannah's age but he was actually eighteen. Tony had been all for the red head tagging along, pretty certain that the home situation with his brother wasn't all that great.

Tony waited on the guest bed, his hands in his lap. He waited patiently all the while thinking of possible substitutes for the palladium. He glanced up when he heard the shower stop. A few more minutes and Mina came out in a light blue silk robe. She was drying her hair with a towel. She peeked at him from underneath the towel.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, great. Now why not sit over here," Tony smiled patting the spot beside him. She moved over to the bed and looked down at the spot. Tony thought briefly about his suggestion, asking her to sit beside him. Did he trust himself not to try anything, knowing that she probably wasn't wearing a stitch underneath? Before he could decide against his plan she sat beside him. They were silent for a few moments and then she finally said something.

"I do want you, you know."

"I suffer from perpetual narcissism, of course you want me,"Tony said grinning.

"You know what I mean."

"I know what you mean."

"I'm just nervous, y'know."

"Is it because of-"

"Yeah, sort of and also I have...scars. It's not pretty and I think that...I think that Aaron was disgusted by them. I don't want you t'-"

That bastard had done something awful to her and here she was still suffering from his treatment. Tony briefly imagined beating the idiot with the suit. However, being about three thousand miles away he decided to do something else. He took off his shirt. He let her see the arc reactor in his chest and then he grabbed her hand. He let her fingers trace over the object.

"It's warm."

"Yeah it is. Now yours."

"Mine?" She immediately hugged around herself, looking down. He wondered if it was asking too much but when she looked back at him it was with a determined look in her eye. She pulled away the tie to her robe and shouldered it off. Tony gulped nervously at her sudden nakedness. Looking he saw the scars that she was talking about. There was a jagged one that stretched from beneath her left breast, stopping just at her ribs.

"This one,"he asked touching it,"where'd that come from?"

She shuddered beneath his fingers but kept the shake out of her voice as she answered. "Car accident, drunk driver. A piece of the windshield sort of ran me through."

"Jesus!"

He traced the scar once more and leaned in, brushing his lips against the raised flesh. He smiled to himself when he heard her gasp. He moved away and looked at her. Her cheeks were pink and she was biting her lip.

"What about this one?"

He touched one that was about one inch wide. It was on her stomach just a little below her belly button.

"Stab wound, when I was twelve."

"Jesus Christ!"

"Yeah, that's how I started martial arts in the first place, had to have a way to channel my anger."

"Ah. And this one", he fingered one on her hip, tempting himself further. She pressed her fingers over his and he caught her eye. "I was stabbed twice. It's ugly. And I have tried...creams and stuff, y'know?"

"Mina, these are...you survived Mina. You're not dead and these...these are beautiful,"he finished.

"Y'know I thought you were gonna comment more on my being naked or somethin'."

"That's not considered disrespectful?"

She blushed an even deeper color. "I'm naked Tony."

Ah. In all the time that Stark had never pinned Mina as bashful. She wanted him to make the first move. He could do that. He kissed her throat, his hands finding their place on her shoulder. She sighed softly leaning into him, her hands wrapping around his neck. He held her, pressed her close to him. Then he gently eased them both down until he was lying overtop her.

"Am I supposed t' do this Mina?"

"Yeah but with less talking, I think." She winked and offered a small smile. He smiled back and then claimed her mouth.

Her skin was soft, that was his first thought as he let his skin finally touch hers. He could feel every contour of her body fitting with his. She let out a soft breath as they touched and her arms found their way around his neck. Her legs intertwined with his, her legs smooth against his own. He kissed her thoroughly, until they were both gasping for air and all he could taste was her.

He caught her eyes, he was so close he could see the flecks of hazel and green. He kissed her nose, her cheeks, her mouth once more and moved even lower. He nipped and sucked a path along her jawline, relishing in the little sounds that escaped her mouth. When he found her neck, he nipped gently and her whole body rolled upwards, her hips meeting his. She moved her hands until they were over her head and then rolled her hips again.

"Dammit, Mina...I can't."

"Can't what," she said her voice husky. She moved again, suggesting so much with the simple act.

"You're not gonna win this one, Miss Elliot."

She grinned and he could feel her legs wrapping around his waist as she did so. He pushed himself up on his hands breaking her hold on him, his hands brushing over her breasts. Her breath hitched in her throat and he went in for the kill. Hands, tongue and teeth, worked the sensitive flesh until his name was on her lips, begging for more. He smirked, biting down on a rosy pink nipple, a gasp escaping her lips.

He loved that sound.

He came upon the first scar. He pressed gentle kisses along the line, and he could feel her taking shaky breaths. He moved so that he looked at her. There were tears at the corner of her eyes. He brushed them away and then pressed firm kisses to her eyes. At the same time he brought his knee to her center. He pressed against her, until her hips moved of their own accord and her fingers scrabbled to bring him closer. But he wasn't having that as he once again made his journey even lower. His lips nipped and sucked at her stomach and her fingers were at his hair tugging again once more. He chuckled, and she shivered beneath the vibration. And then finally he was at her center. He let a slow breath tickle her gently and she squirmed in his grip, his hands now holding her waist.

"T-tony!"

He gave no reply but a smirk to himself, before lapping away at the wetness that had gathered. Her hips snapped upwards into his mouth in response. He'd wanted that, quickly grabbing her ass and urging her upwards so that his tongue could gain more access to her slick heat. The scream that he was rewarded with did a lot for his ego and he attacked with fervor, bringing her to something akin to madness.

When she came, he could feel her legs tense, her hips jerked and his name, once again echoed from her mouth. He drank down her pleasure, licking his lips clean. When he was finished he once again moved over her, so that he could look at her face. A thin sheen of sweat covered her, and her cheeks were almost a feverish pink. He covered her mouth with his own, all the while planning on making her scream once more.

One hand cupped her sex and she whimpered softly at the touch. His tongue delved into her mouth, his finger into her dripping heat. His thumb flicked over her clit occassionally and she let loose sounds of pleasure that echoed and shivered down his throat. He let another finger enter her, pumping both fingers in time and she pulled away from the kiss.

"Oh, God...oh-my God!"

She came again, her eyes shuttered close and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her fingers cut into his skin as she she held on like a vice. She held on for a minute or two, her fingers unable to let him go, her body still quivering beneath him. He withdrew his fingers and put them to his mouth, once again tasting her. She watched this with hooded eyes, long thick lashes concealing their color. Between the flushed cheeks and the kiss-bitten lips, she was was perfection. Her skin was hot against his own and he knew she ached the way that he did, the way that he had been ever since he'd met her. She kissed him first, her tongue meeting his. She knew, how he felt, how much better it all was since she knew he loved her. And she loved him too, didn't she?

He positioned himself at her entrance and moved into her with one smooth thrust. They both groaned satisfaction as he settled himself inside. Her warmth clenched around him and he made a low sound. Fingers around his neck pulled him close once more and legs, pressed him deeper. He moved within her slowly, letting her adjust. However, this didn't last long.

"Not a damn virgin-please, Tony!'

He chuckled, she could still make him laugh, even when every synapse in his brain, every part of his body was going into sensory overload. She amazed him.

He quickened his pace and soon she was matching his thrusts with movements of her own. It was perfect, how she fit to him, how they seemed to mold together. His heartbeat was in his ears and it was like being underwater. Sensations washed through as her fingers danced along his back, as her breasts crushed against him. He was aware that the arc reactor pressed against her too, but she didn't seem to mind the added sensation. Her fingers tugged his hair, bringing him back for a kiss.

He felt her getting close once more, felt her body squeeze around him sporadically. Her cries were leaning towards an insane ecstacy that went with completion. His name was on her lips, a prayer. Her eyes were closed tightly, long lashes dusting her cheeks. When she came around him, her sex sucked at him hungrily sending him crashing over the edge.

"Mina!"

And he swore there was heaven, right there, behind all the white sparks and rainbow colors that danced along his eyelids.

...

"You look sexed up," he smirked as he brushed her cheek with his knuckle.

"Shutup."

"Looks good on you."

He was on his side, his elbow propping him up. Mina was curled into his side, her finger drawing a circle around his arc reactor, tracing the skin there.

"You would say that. What now?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind..."

"Mind what?"

"Just lying next t' you."

She smiled and scooted closer to him. "I think I can oblige you, Mr. Stark."

"I love you, Mina."

"Love you too."


	16. Spectacular

**Another chapter, though this is more of a filler than anything. I hope that you enjoy it though, there's something pretty fun in there. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Oh! And before I forget, quick thanks to Lyssa, BDSlover, Mesonoxian and Crowthing for reviewing. I can't message you guys, but it shouldn't take me this long to thank you for your review! Anyone else, I haven't mentioned, no worries, you're still awesome and wonderful...I'm just a tad tired this 330 in the morning, eh? **

Tony was surprised when he realized the sex was not the best part of he and Mina's relationship. It hit him as he tested Uranium and Thallium for another suitable power source. The experiment had proved a failure, Jarvis running a virtual simulation proving the instability of the atoms. Sighing in his chair, hand beneath his chin in thought, he pondered Mina. He thought about her laughter, her prominent dimple, the come-hither look that she sometimes used on him. He thought of her covered in paint, he pictured her holding her brother Joshua on her shoulders. He smiled to himself, these pleasantries, for a moment, erasing his failure and then he realized, he'd not even thought about the sex.

Tony always thought about the sex.

And then he wondered about why he didn't. It puzzled him, moreso than the "Analyticity of Solutions of Implicit Function Problems with Analytic Data" when he was twelve. He knew that he enjoyed her company, that he would do anything for her, that her mere presence made him feel lighter, but sex? Seriously?

It was upon reaching that very last thought Tony left to go find Mina.

...

"Oh no you don't!"

Mina was splashing Jax furiously. Hannah was on a lawnchair kicking her toes as she listened to music and sunbathed. Maddie and Joshua were being thrown in the water by a completely soaked and laughing, Eric. Tony looked at them all for a bit, watched as each group, joined, fell away, changed completely.

"Amazing, aren't they,"Pepper said startling him. He glanced at her and smiled. She had her hair loose curled prettily around her shoulders. She also looked pleased with just about everything and he supposed she should. Wasn't she with the man that _she_ loved?

"So, how are you and Rhodey?"

"He's been a little busier than usual, so have I, in wake of Ironman,"she said raising a brow," but at the end of the week he's taking the day off so that we can have a dinner at his house."

"Dinner at home, huh? I know what that translates t-"

"Don't you dare,"Pepper said shoving him. Tony laughed again, seeing the blush that appeared on Pepper's cheeks. In the end she only smirked, regaining her composure.

"Hey, is my boyfriend harrassing you Pepper?"

Tony looked down to see that Mina had swam to the lip of the pool. She was in the red bikini bathing suit he'd spied in her suitcase the other day. It was his second choice after the green backless and seeing her in the red he immediately approved.

"Why yes, he is. But of course, he's my boss and him getting through the day without harassing me would be quite strange."

"Let me help you out a little."

Tony wobbled when she grabbed his leg but remained steady. "Hah," he shot down at her but then he saw Jax swim over. He tried to yank his foot away but the giant teenager locked arms around his calves and pulled.

Tony tipped over and fell into the pool, water bobbing over the lip and almost wetting Pepper's Prada heels. Tony bobbed up from the water spluttering. It was then that the real attack began. Joshua swam over and climbed onto his back. He twirled around, in the water spinning the boy and laughing. Mina tickled his sides and he laughed, dunking Joshua in the process.

"Again!"

"Okay, kid," she shouted snatching and tickling him. Laughter and shrieks peeled through the air and in that moment Tony sort of understood, some things were just as good-if not better, than sex.

...

They were in the living room, Jax running his fingers along the piano, a lilting tune encompassing the room. Mina was braiding Hannah's still wet hair. Maddie was playing a game of cards with Eric and Joshua. Tony was watching them from his monitor, once again back in the lab, trying to figure out a proper substitute.

Tony was not one to get nervous, he could never be the person he was if something as trivial as nervousness dictated his actions. However, he was on his twenty-ninth simulation and once again, he met failure. He needed to find a cure and he needed to find it yesterday. After inventing a mini-blood tester, he gathered that his toxicity levels would increase greatly within upcoming months, no matter what nutrients he drank. It wouldn't matter that the reactor was keeping shrapnel from his chest when it was making his blood,so much toxic sludge.

_Sir, might I suggest actual sustenance?_

"Not hungry."

_Ah, right, the silent hero, stoically remains in the laboratory, while his stomach growls in not-so- silent fury. Honestly._

Tony sighed and took up his now routine position in is chair, slightly tilted back, hand beneath his chin. He closed his eyes for a moment, running through his thoughts once more. There had to be something that he was missing, some combination he hadn't seen.

"Hey babe," Mina said softly. She walked over to him and finally wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on top of his head. He put a hand over hers, rubbing the soft skin. She let him for a moment before directing a question to Jarvis.

"Jarvis?"

_Yes, Miss Elliot?_

"When was the last time that this starving mad scientist has eaten?"

_That would be approximately nine hours ago._

"Uh huh. Tony, do people have to drag you out of this lab t' get you to take care of yourself?"

"Only sometimes."

"Well, move your ass hero, it's one of those times."

Tony tilted his head back so that he could glance up at her. "Kiss me first."

"Promise me you'll eat first."

"I promise I'll eat you first."

Mina blushed heavily. He'd seen her naked, made love to her in his bedroom but still she blushed like a schoolgirl. He was glad.

"That's not what I meant, Tony."

"Fair enough, food first, you later. Those are my conditions, take 'em or leave 'em."

"Deal." Mina stood upright.

...

They ate scattered about the house. Hannah made pork chops and salad with homemade vinagrette. For dessert she made fruit salad. Until she'd entered his kitchen he hadn't even realized the ingredients were there.

Hannah and Eric had gone outside to eat near the pool, presumably to talk about Eric's home situation. Joshua and Maddie had gone to eat in the basement, once more ogling over the Ironman suits. Jarvis was on watch in case they decided to touch things but they'd proven well-behaved even in the face of his inventions.

He, Jax and Mina were at the table, debating on the likelihood of Batman trumping Superman.

"C'mon, he has freaking laser vision!"

"Which is useless with Kryptonite,"Mina replied pointing her fork at Jax. Jax shrugged and then finally thought of a proper counter.

"Two words, sis. Super. Speed."

"Fair enough but the man is a goody-two-shoes. There is no way he'd go all out on one of his closest friends. However, Batman wouldn't give it a second thought if destroying Supes was necessary,"Tony finished.

"Can't believe you man!"

"Ha! See told you," Mina said sticking out her tongue. Jax bit into his popped a piece of lettuce into his mouth and chewed. Watching Jax eat was still unsettling but the older teen had noticed, and occassionally used his fork.

"So, uh, Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"The Expo thing, you said that any inventor could participate right?"

"I did, yes."

"Is there an age limit, at all, I mean, say me and Maddie entered something, would that be cool?"

"You two have something?"

"Maddie and I wrote this program and we've been meaning to test it out."

"Jarvis?"

_I would be perfectly willing to take a look._

"Cool, I'll tell Maddie. But Tony?"

"Can we go to Disneyland?"

Of all the things that Jax was going to ask, that wasn't something that Tony expected. He looked over to Mina. She shrugged and smiled. So, she was going to let him make the decision.

"Sure why not!"

...

"You sure you're ready for this, Mr. Stark?"

Mina climbed into his bed wearing guy pajamas and a big tee. He raised a brow at her outfit and she laughed.

"What am I supposed to be ready for exactly?"

"Take off the shirt."

Tony reached for his own tshirt but she huffed, shaking her head.

"No, dummy, _my_ shirt. Take it off!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't call me ma'am. I'm not that old."

"Speaking of which," Tony asked as he began pulling up the shirt, "when is your birth-Holy shit!"

"Yeah,"Mina agreed smugly. What was under the shirt that she had been so eager to reveal was a black lace bra. Tony gulped at the filmy material that barely covered anything. In fact, he could see her skin beneath.

"Now take off the pants."

Tony almost rubbed his hands together in glee. He was really going to enjoy the rest of this evening. He glanced up at her and grinned, "Yes, Miss Elliot."

...

She'd known. The bitch had known. That was probably why she'd come to him wrapped up in naughty lingerie. The zipper on the panties had been there to lull him into a false sense of security. This is what went through Tony's head as Joshua handed him a stuffed animal to buy. He was already holding four.

Joshua grinned up at him and he couldn't help but smile back. They were all cheats, making him completely soft and unable to turn them away.

"Min-min, look it's Goofy!"

Joshua ran past him and towards a man wearing a Goofy suit. He about tackled the poor cartoon character in a hug. Tony briefly wondered if any of Josh's other siblings had taught him the art of tackling because if they hadn't the kid was a natural and had serious potential.

Mina walked up with her camera to take his picture. Tony sighed, unable to stay mad that long. Who knew when their last vacation had been, probably when their parents were still alive.

"Hey, enjoying the family outing,"Jax chuckled beside him.

"It's...interesting."

"Yeah, we can be a bit much, when we're having this much fun. We just don't get t' do this sorta thing often."

"You guys deserve to, though."

Jax threw an arm over his shoulder and ruffled his head. Tony rolled out of it, dropping the toy animals and the two of them started to play-fight. Tony couldn't remember having more fun without them either. There were fabulous parties, drinking obscenely, even the raunchy nights with nameless women-lots of them, but not one of them were this fun.

"Hey, look it's Hannah!"

Everyone looked over to see Maddie and Hannah walking over with huge grins. Maddie was holding a photo.

"How was Thunder Mountain"Mina asked as she walked over. She was holding her camera in one hand and Josh's hand in the other.

"Most excellent,"Maddie grinned.

"Definitely."

"But where's Eric?"

The two looked at each other. "Ummm..."

They found Eric emerging from the Men's Room. His already light complexion was even more pale if possible and his freckles stood out like crayon points on his skin. The thin teen staggered over to them and Tony had to feel bad. At the beginning of the ride the teen had told them his fear of heights but Hannah had managed to talk him into riding Thunder Mountain. Really, she could talk just about anyone into anything. She'd gotten him to cook hadn't she?

"Hey, guys," he muttered softly.

"Hey, yourself. You don't look so good, Eric."

"Yeah," he agreed running his fingers through his hair. Suddenly his expression turned another shade of white that Tony hadn't even thought possible and then teen ran back into the bathroom. The rest of them waited outside as sounds of retching echoed through the bathroom and more and more men filtered out.

"Jax,"Mina said still facing the bathroom, "go buy some bottled water."

"On it!"

...

More and more rides than Tony could count and soon they were in back in the Explorer. All of the kids fell asleep, leaning against one another. Joshua was curled into Hannah and her arm wrapped around his middle snugly. Maddie was leaned up against Jax's shoulder, his mouth open and lightly snoring. Even Eric's head was tilted back over the seat.

"Cute, aren't they?"

"Huh, yeah. Never thought I'd end back up here at Disney."

"Really? When was the last time you went,"Mina asked, her head leaned against the window.

"When I was five, my mom and dad took me."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah, Maria Stark."

"I sometimes forget...that you lost your parents too."

"Yeah, but it was a long time ago...I sorta...built a wall around it. But you-you cherish them, every moment you spent with your family. My dad...he was drunk when we went to Disneyland. My mom tried to hide it, but a guy can only fall over so many times before even his kid notices. Mom, tried a lot to hide it, hide all the skeletons. I'm just sorry I wasn't less smart...so she could fool me."

"Tony..."

"First and last time, never wanted to go again after that."

"Then why take us?"

"Because...you always wanted to go with your parents, didn't you?"

"How'd you-"

"You don't think I didn't see it, the picture in your luggage? Your parents went when they young, before they had you, even."

"They planned to take us, one day, when they could afford it. When they died, I'd sort of given up. There was no way that I could...that I could afford to take us there."

"How was it then?"

"It was spectacular," she whispered softly, and then she looked over at him. "Thank you."

**A/N "Analyticity of Solutions of Implicit Function Problems with Analytic Data" is an actual mathematical formula created by John Nash Jr. (You may recognize the name from A Beautiful Mind, starring Russel Crowe).**


	17. Mortality and Cheeseburgers

**This is more of a melancholy chapter for our Tony. He can't have outlandish fun all the time you know. Anyway, hopefully you like the little insight into the mind that is Tony Stark. Enjoy and of course review :D And yes it is a short kind of a chapter this time but I'm seeing Despicable Me...along with other stuff like cleaning house, doing my hair and going to the library.  
**

"Shit! Shitshitshit! Fuuck!"

Tony could hear her over the phone, her panicked voice on speaker. He was in the workshop, Mina and the kids were back in Virginia. They'd spent an entire week together before they'd gone back. He'd taken them everywhere that he thought they'd like, San Francisco Zoo, Hollywood, and of course to the beach. By the end of the vacation they'd all tanned nicely and were much happier. Of course, at the same time he'd been doing what he was doing now; working on a cure.

"What's the matter?"

"Aaron is suing me!"

"Wait, what?"

"Yes! Suing me! That bastard!"

Tony heard the sound of something breaking over the phone. He heard her curse viciously in English and then heard another slew of words in Chinese. He assumed she'd just run out of words to say in English. He could understand that since he was beginning to get angry himself. He'd imagined that Aaron would get angry in the near future, but at his brother Eric, who'd confessed his sexuality two days prior. Apparently the man felt like lashing out.

"I'll take care of it."

"Tony-"

"That asshat is _not_ suing you!"

"But that's not why you're angry. What's the matter?"

Damn, she could hear frustration in his voice, from three thousand miles no less _and _while on speaker. He was irritated by Aaron, true, but the main reason was that he was no closer to discovering a cure for the palladium poisoning. He already had a stockpile of the nutrient blend to help with the side effects but soon it wouldn't be enough. He sighed. He didn't want to worry Mina or anyone else for that matter. She was getting her life together, she was building a future for herself and her family. The last thing she needed was to hear that he was probably going to be dead in less than a year.

"I'm just a little stressed out. Going over seas to settle something in the Middle East." The story was partially true. True, he was stressed, true he was going to the Middle East, however, the two did not correlate. So, technically it wasn't lying but...it sort of was.

"Jesus, I'm sorry. I should have-"

"Hey, hey...I like hearing about your problems, keeps me focused on what's important."

"Tony, seriously, I don't wanna give you grief. You gotta keep your head on straight for those kinds of things and I'm just adding to it."

"Please,Mina, you're one of the few people in my life that can keep me sane. Now back to the Aaron issue. I'm hiring you a lawyer, one of the best, and I'm going to have him meet with you. When's the next time that you're free?"

"Day after tomorrow, from two to four p.m. Can your lawyer meet with me around then?"

"Anything you want, babe. Look, it'll be fine and if anything comes up, give me a call, okay?"

"I can do that. But Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Please be careful...and don't call me babe. Love you."

"Love you, too." He winced at how mushy his voice sounded, but he heard her giggle on the other line, satisfied. She hung up and Jarvis ended the call.

_Sir, when will you tell her the truth?_

"Can't Jarvis, it would hurt her."

_Yes, that may true but as of now your relationship is running on borrowed time. She should know, she should have time to come to terms with-_

"Mute,"Tony snapped angrily. He knew that he should tell her. He _knew_ that he was on his fifty-eigth element without one single breakthrough. However, he also knew that Mina had had enough people die on her. He was not going to quit. He was going to fix the problem, the equation just wasn't in front of him yet.

In the meantime there were other things that had to be done.

"Call Pepper."

_As you wish, sir._

Tony could hear the disdain in Jarvis' voice, which wasn't something new. However, it was strange that something that he had created could feel such an emotion towards him. Did Jarvis know what stood at the end of his road, did he predict that his creator would die? Did he know that Mina would be alone once more and that these attempts at saving himself were futile? True, he had built all the parts to Jarvis, that every wire, every spec of knowledge was derived from his brain but Jarvis was also a creature, something that could grow, _learn_. Jarvis couldn't do what humans did, Jarvis could not lie to himself. That was what Tony was doing, lying in the face of his mortality and all that it implied.

"Tony, what's the matter? Once again, you've missed an important meeting with-"

"Need a lawyer."

"Tony, what have you done, now! You just started cooling things down with Ironman, how could you possibl-"

"Not for me, for Mina. Aaron is suing her and there's no way that she can afford a decent lawyer."

"I see. I suppose...I suppose I could call a few people, what exactly are the charges being made against her?"

"She broke his nose, I suppose that would be the first charge."

"His nose? When did she manage t- never mind, she's your girlfriend, stands to reason that she's just a little crazy. I'll call you back with a compiled list of lawyers suited to her case. Also, if you could please get in touch with-"

"Bye Pep," and with that said Jarvis ended the call. Tony knew there were other things that had to be settled, not as pressing as unsettled times in the Middle East, but important in their own right. Lately matters of importance seemed to be cropping up in a circle around him, dozens of issues clamored around him demanding his attention, attention he was unwilling to divulge at the moment. Because all of it, every little problem came second to the fact that he was going to die.

...

As usual people were trying to shoot at him. It came with the job and he understood the terrorists' need to vent their frustration. He'd probably be frustrated too if someone came to annihilate all of his weaponry and left him stranded in the desert. But hadn't that happened already, he remembered. And now here he was. He walked amongst the men, and Jarvis observing all of their weaponry, presently targeted them all and put them out of commission.

Good bye AK-47s, see you later grenade launcher. And a machine gun? Please.

Tony aimed his hand at the array of guns and explosives cutting loose. Intelligence, by the way of heat signatures showed a large signature cropping up in the neighboring mountains surrounding Mehtar Lam. The military had "suggested" that he go over and assess the problem, preventing loss of life on their side. Tony agreed, knowing full well that they were simply testing him. They wanted to know the extent of his loyalty. Would he dare to go into open warfare unaided? He'd done it before but they wanted to see if he would do it again. He'd been known as someone fickle, they were just examining him further.

Tony saw the main stockpile, courtesy of Jarvis once more. He let both palms face forward and fired a blast. The ground shook beneath his feet as large missilehead weapons went off one after the other. He was certain that if it weren't for his armor the sonic boom would have knocked him on his ass, ears ringing.

When the smoke cleared he observed the scorched and blackened area. There were still about fifteen men cowering, their faces angry as they looked at him. He could understand that anger. He understood their frustration because he felt something similar. He carried that weight of helplessness on his chest, day after day. They shouted words at him in various languages Mandarin, Farsi, English, Spanish even Russian filtered through.

"Jarvis, translate."

_Of course_.

Looking at the men, scanning their faces, Tony tried to determine their leader. He moved closer and most of them scurried back, as he knew they would. However, there were three that did not flinch, whose eyes never once turned away. He picked them out.

They moved forward, a white man, a man with skin as black as pitch and a deeply scarred man whose Asian features made him stand out from the rest.

He turned to the first man. The white man had tan skin, dirty blonde hair and a deeply etched scowl.

"Who do you work for?"

The man shrugged and Tony sighed. It had been like this since he began fighting off pockets of the Ten Rings. Sure, in the end he won but at the end of it all he was unable to glean any information from them. The US government was unable to get their hands dirty, their policy on removing people from their country to face justice still withstanding.

"Who is the leader of your organization,"he tried once more. Nothing, not one word. He was above torture...

He looked down at the fifteen men, the twenty foot crater he dug, keeping them in nicely. He chuckled and flew off, headed towards the proper authorities that would clean up the rest of the mess. He'd left a bucket of water on the ground for them. It wasn't torture if there was water, he reasoned.

...

After every mission abroad it became almost ritual to settle down to a cheeseburger. Biting into the burger he thought of Obadiah. Eating the cheeseburger was his way of apologizing to his once upon a time mentor. He knew that the man couldn't always have hated him, he'd started out the good guy that Tony had always thought he was. Somewhere along the way the man had defected to greedier passions, somewhere Tony had probably failed Obadiah.

Before Ironman, what was Tony really? He'd made billions of dollars in making weapons. He'd outranked every arms making company and had nearly every military contract. Underlings like Hammer Industries had succumbed to his genius. Instead of being even remotely gracious, what had he done?

He'd partied, he'd drank so much booze he'd pass out for days at a time. He slept with Lord knew how many women and had spent his money gambling, dabbling in light drug use and general insanity. It had been fun but the people closest to him had to have felt some shiver of disgust. Maybe that was when he lost his mentor, when he couldn't get through a single day without giving into his outlandish vices.

He finished the burger with a lick of his fingers and stood up from the curb and lifted into the sky towards home. There was more work to finish and he wanted to know the status of Mina's meeting with her new lawyer.


	18. Friendly Advice

**Sorry guys for taking this long to update. I was visiting my family for the whole month of August, in the Caribbean. They didn't have internet where I was staying. So, the first thing that I did was update when I got back. And yeah feel free to throw those virtual tomatoes, I deserve it.**

**Jokerfest**

"Well, Tony I talked to the lawyer and he said that my best bet would be to either pay off Aaron or plead guilty."

"And?"

"I'm pleading guilty. What else can I do? And I don't want your money, not for Aaron."

"Uh huh and you're sure about this,"Tony said pacing angrily. He wanted to take care of the matter his way, by threatening Aaron until he dropped all charges. However, he knew that Mina wouldn't appreciate his involvement. He understood that she was trying to sever all ties with her ex, _her_ way.

"Yes, I am. I've been t' juvie, gonna assume that this is relatively the same thing. He's going to sue me but I can plead guilty to the charges and explain my case. Hopefully the judge will understand and only press for some minimal time or a small amount of money."

"Right...Mina, this is the real world. If you lose, how much money do you really think that you have to spare to pay Aaron?"

She went silent on the other line and he knew then that she'd thought about that too.

"What, you don't care, Mina?"

"I do, it's just..."

Tony couldn't understand why he was giving Mina such a hard time. He knew that she was probably looking forward to being sued as much as he would look forward to being courtmartialed or something of that nature. The American government had already expressed their interest in the Ironman design. He'd played off their interest but knew they would continue to pester him no matter what he said.

"Look, I'm sorry, just...I just want this to go over okay. I don't want Aaron anywhere near you." Tony spun a small hologram of Dubnium and Tersium atoms as he contemplated just going to Virginia. Sure he could accomplish the feat, but how would she feel about it? Grateful? Annoyed?

"Can I at least be a witness?"

"A witness? You mean, _you're_ gonna testify?"

"Sure, why not I've got time. You get your way and I sort of get mine."

"Yeah, but, our secret-Tony are you sure you wanna do that now...with a court case?"

Good point.

"Doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't. Anyway, we'll get back to that. What did your people think of my work? I mean...well, yeah, did they like it at all?"

Tony grinned. He had wanted her to ask about it before he delivered any news. The truth was the art galleries that he had contacted and showed Mina's work, were eager for more from the "young artist", as he had yet to tell them who she was. They had already guaranteed that they would sponsor her work in their gallery. Once that was taken care of it would only be a matter of time before her work was purchased and commissions were made.

"Elegance that I had thought left our time, one guy said. Babe, they loved it!"

"Did they! Tony-oh my God!"

He laughed at her shocked yet happy exclamation. He really needed to hear it from her. She deserved for happiness to head her way, finally. If anything, he wanted to leave her with enough to make a good living for herself and her family. He knew it was more than just a morbid thought, that he was coming down to the last of the elements and still nothing. He had begun to notice faint blue lines surrounding the arc-reactor and it scared him a little. After the steady drinking of supplements the blue veins disappeared for awhile but they to returned a bit faster each time.

"Tony, I'm going to work in a bit. I just-this is so great! It's gonna be hard not sayin' anything to everyone at the pharmacy. I've already told Uncle. He's excited about this too. Umm but, I'll call you later okay?"

"Sure, yeah."

"Tony...is everything okay over there?"

"Yes, same as before, just tinkering while I talk. Love you, babe."

"Love you too, Tony. Bye."

Tony said his goodbye and then Jarvis ended the call.

_..._

Tony's days moved as he saw fit. It was something that he'd grown used too after the grueling years in college and the muddy grey area between age seventeen and twenty-one. Harassing people was not simply a way of passing the time but something that also pleased Tony to the nth degree.

Tony decided that after all the planning, the piling failures he deserved a little break.

"Jarvis you're welcome to test the other eighteen elements that we'd planned."

_And you sir?_

"Think I'll go visit the Pepper for dinner."

...

"Tony? Tony-uh...what're you doing here?"

"What does it look like?"

"I have absolutely no idea what it looks like, you tell me."

Tony stood outside the door of Pepper Potts' apartment. He couldn't see much from where he stood, the confused red-head pulling the door in a little as she stepped out to meet him. However, he was very willing to change the situation. He patted her gently on the shoulder and with a rogueish smile, practically hypnotized her to open the door. When he stepped inside he observed the spacious apartment. He smiled broadly at what he saw. It was exactly Pepper and at the same time it wasn't. He had imagined tidy surroundings, maybe abstract art, little vases with freshly cut flowers. All of that was there, however...

"Y'know in retrospect maybe you really should be into classic rock," he said looking up at a signed and framed poster from the band Aerosmith.

"What? Seriously Tony, what're you doing here?"

"Can't a friend just stop by?"

The carpet was an unblemished white and the living room chairs were a dark velvet looking green. Tony strolled over to the couch and plopped himself down, kicking up his feet onto the ottoman. She walked in front of him and crossed her arms.

"You're my boss, Tony."

"And friend!"

"Sort of. In a strictly,'you don't visit my house' kind of way. Which brings me back to my original question. I didn't even think that you knew where I lived."

"I didn't, Jarvis did."

"Great, so, um, now you know where I live. What d'you want?"

"Well, I've been thinking, well...you're a girl and-"

"Quickly and like a mature adult."

"I wanna marry her, Pepper."

"M-marry! You want to _marry_, you Tony Bachelor Stark? You want to marry? I know that you care about-"

"Love, I love her, Pep."

Pepper began pacing, her hands animated as she moved back and forth across the room. One hand ran through her hair and then she stopped to look at him.

"Getting married is something very serious, Tony. This isn't going to be like those one-time deals that you're accustomed to. You also have to think about her family. You're agreeing to support them too, you know."

"I know. I want to take care of them."

"And no changing your mind, you know that part too? Because you'll be spending the rest of your life with her."

"I understand. I want to do this, Pep."

She looked at him and he eyed her back. Whatever she saw, she could tell that he was serious and she moved to sit down beside him. Tony understood his decision very well, understood that if he didn't survive, this would ensure that she received everything. He also understood that were he to discover the cure he would be married to the woman he loved. Either way, things would be resolved in a way that Mina would be protected.

"Alright. Have you at least...thought of how to propose? When?"

"Hence, coming to see you."

"Right. Umm, what is she into? Is she into the romance thing, I mean, I am, but not every girl goes down that track. Is she sentimental?"

"She likes art," Tony offered.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Tony, you're helping her to put together a gallery. I gather that she likes art. What you need to do is think of something that'll leave an impression. Fifty years down the road, she'll still remember the way you proposed. That's how its supposed to be."

Tony arched a brow. He briefly wondered if she was even referring to he and Mina's relationship. The starry-eyed look suggested that she was thinking of a certain mutual friend. She blushed faintly when she caught him staring.

"Ahem...well, just, I dunno, do it from the heart. She'll get you."

"Huh. Rhodey said something almost exactly like that. Still don't know what the hell he meant. Anyway, so the plan is to propose, live happily ever after and possibly bring about world peace."

"Of course," Pepper said in a dry tone, "that's about it."

Tony stood, a little more happier than he'd been before he'd visited. Although, time seemed limited, the idea of proposing to Mina appealed to Tony. Tony took out his cell. He was going to need more help.

...

"No, Tony."

"Come on!"

"Tony are you even serious about this? Think about it, just for a minute."

Tony thought. "Yup, don't see any other way."

"Absolutely not, that's just wrong!"

"It gets the job done, doesn't it?"

"If you can call it that. Tony, gimme the damn phone before you do something stupid."

"Well, how do you know she won't be ecstatic?"

"Because no _sane_ woman wants to hear their wedding proposal over the phone, _dumbass_!"

Tony sighed and handed the phone over to Rhodey. Rhodey sighed accepting the phone and at the same time rubbing his temples. After the many times Rhodey had done that action over the course of their friendship, Tony wondered why there weren't permanent dent marks in the man's forehead.

Rhodey set the phone down on the coffee table.

"Well, if not a phone then what?"

"Oh, I dunno, multibillionaire, private jet, hell, you can _do _just about anything. Just gotta figure out what exactly she'll like."

"You figure out what Pepper likes?"

Rhodey coughed. "Let's not make this about me."

Tony grinned.


	19. Missed You

**Another chapter that I definitely enjoyed writing. There is a lemon involved ;P Anyway , as always reviews are much appreciated!**

Tony was always one for arts and crafts. Granted, most of his works of "art" were worth hundreds of millions and afforded him an extravagant lifestyle, but he still considered himself something of a craftsman. Before he set his plan into motion he would make the ring.

He was certain that Mina would admire his handiwork, rather than the ring with the biggest diamond. Settled in his workshop, he allowed himself the luxury of thinking of Mina's hands. He remembered the calloused yet, soft warmth. He remembered how easily they fit in his, their lingering heat as they moved down his chest, lower-

"Shit."

_Sir?_

"I need t' see her first, otherwise I won't be able focus long enough to make the damn thing."

_Sir, might I remind you of your three o clock appointment with the representative of the DOD. _

"You're free to remind me, Jarvis."

Jarvis sighed. Tony raised a brow at the condescending sound. Every day the AI surprised him.

_Shall I call and have your jet prepped?_

"That would be great. Tell the rep. that I got stuck in traffic or something. Tell him...tell him I'm saving the world from a great and immediate threat. They eat that stuff up."

_Right, lying to the very same department that decides a good portion of your missions. Let me just get right on that._

"Glad you could oblige. I'm gonna go pack."

...

The long distance of he and Mina's relationship was beginning to wear on Tony. Now that he knew he would go to any lengths to see her, it just seemed a bit tedious to settle down for five hours just to visit her. He wondered if offering to have her move in with him would be considered hasty. It had taken several months before she'd slept with him. He didn't want to be on death's door when she finally managed to get her things over to his place. He decided that he would ask her about the moving in part after he asked her to marry him. He wanted her comfortable with that idea first before suggesting she move to the opposite end of the country. Then again, he wasn't even sure if she'd _want_ to move. He could see her arguing to stay in her own home. He sighed.

"Would you like a drink, Mr. Stark?"

Ever since Mina, the flight attendants had retreated to a more professional outset. He wondered if they missed the parties and the stripping. He'd never thought to ask.

"Yes, thank you. Could, I ask you a question, erm..."

"Brittany."

"Brittany, wow. Well, you know about me and Mina right?"

"Yes, we've all met her."

The chesty brunette continued to stand. Tony frowned. He patted the seat next to him and she sat down. She probably thought he was going to fire her so he supposed it would be best to ask his questions quickly. She was starting to look nervous.

"Well, I want her to move in with me. I also wanna propose, not exactly in that order. I was just wondering if you had any experience in any of those areas."

"I have a husband, two kids and a college degree in architecture. I think I can manage."

Tony was floored. He'd expected some sob story about her cheating boyfriend and the possibility that she lived with her girlfriend who she experimented with sometimes. Ass out of you and me, he supposed.

"Huh, so I guess you got it all figured out. So how did your, ah, husband propose?"

"Nope, can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

She smiled and Tony figured it was a complete woman thing to take some satisfaction out of telling people no. He imagined that Pepper did it some times with a modicum of glee.

"Because when a guy proposes it's supposed to be something that they come up with all their own. You've gotta go with original, not just something that somebody told you about. We've all met Mina and to be honest, even if you do fuck up, she'll probably say yes anyway."

"You think so?"

"So long as you don't do it over the phone." Tony smirked. Well he supposed Rhodey knew what he was talking about after all.

"Okay, and what about the moving thing?"

"That part might be a little tricky. She's got a family to look after and she may not want to uproot them. They've got friends there, that sort of thing."

Tony thought about Eric. He imagined Hannah and Eric wouldn't be too thrilled about the family moving all the way to California. Granted, he would allow them to fly frequently just to stay in contact but he wondered if that would be enough. He hadn't even considered the kids when he'd thought of moving. The last thing he would want to do is hurt them.

"I forgot about that. Guess I'll have to talk to them about that too."

"You'd better. Kids are not secondary when it comes to a working relationship. They have to be in the forefront because honestly, they're the most important. She'll always put her siblings first, though, she'll try to stay out of situations where it matters. That's how a family works."

"I get it. Thanks, Brittany."

"No problem."

...

The plane touched down around six o clock in the evening. Tony hailed a taxi and practically leapt out of the vehicle when he arrived. He took his suitcase and lifted it up the stairs. He rang the doorbell. It swung open wide revealing Jax. His hair was smushed beneath a black baseball cap turned backward. He had on earbuds and was taking a large bite out of a burger. He inhaled the rest quickly, stepping to the side to let Tony in.

"Hey, Tony, " he said after swallowing the food down. He took the suitcase from the older man and jogged it upstairs to Mina's room. He supposed it _was_ fairly obvious that they were sleeping together anyway. When the teen came back he was grinning from ear to ear.

"You look awfully pleased with yourself."

"Yeah, that's 'cause I am. Me and Maddie finished that program. And...I applied to MIT. Which I got into, full scholarship."

"Wow, well that is awesome kid. You're gonna love it there, plenty of you nerd types."

Jax punched Tony playfully. "Yeah, well didn't you go there?"

"As always, I remain an exception to the rule. Anyway, where are the kids and your sister, seems kinda empty."

"They went to the grocery, they'll be back soon though."

Tony imagined grocery shopping for the entire family took a long time. Jax alone ate enough for about four people.

"How long have they been gone?"

"About two hours, so no worries they'll be back sometime soon. Wanna play some video games or somethin' while we wait?"

"Yeah, sure."

...

The kids trooped in with several bags in each hand. Joshua put down the bag of bread and raced to meet him.

"Hey, kid," he said hugging Joshua tightly. He ruffled the boy's curls and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He was getting used to displaying affection, getting hugs and kisses in return.

"Why have you been gone so long? Been doin' Ironman stuff?"

"Yup, that's it. I've also been building something."

"The Expo!"

"That's right. How'd you know about that?"

"It's all Jax and Maddie talk about. Plus, it's on the internet."

"Hey, Tony what's up?"

"Hey Hannah, how're you?"

She put down her bags on the countertop. She began taking out things to cook. She paused what she was doing and looked over at Mina. Then she looked over at him, she smiled. Tony recognized that smile immediately, though he was used to seeing it on her sister's mouth. He didn't say anything but waited to see what the teen was up to.

"So, uh, I was thinking that maybe we could catch a movie. I mean, Jax will be with us and we'd probably be back around ten. We could catch the bus right about now."

"Ten, on a school night? Hannah-"

Tony cut Mina off,"Nine thirty it is then." He knew exactly what Hannah was up to and was perfectly willing to shell out two hundred bucks for the few precious hours she was giving them. He was grateful that Hannah was so much like her sister and was very perceptive.

"Cool, I mean, we're already dressed. We can just finish putting the groceries-"

"We got it," Tony said pulling out his wallet. He took out two fifty just for the hell of it and gave it to Hannah. He figured she'd know who the extra change was going to anyway.

"Thanks, Uncle Tony," Maddie said quietly. Tony started at the name but smiled as he rolled it around in his head. He liked the name and figured he could get used to it.

"You're welcome, kid."

...

The door shut after them and Tony turned to Mina.

"My sister just bribed you."

Mina was leaning against the kitchen counter eating yogurt. He envied her spoon but not for long. He approached her not saying anything until his arms encircled her waist. He breathed her in and sighed his happiness.

"Don't care, it was totally worth it."

She lifted the spoon to his mouth, "Want some." He opened his mouth and swallowed. It was strawberry. He closed his eyes and smiled. He was really going to enjoy the rest of the evening. They finished the yogurt off together and then Tony flicked his eyes upstairs. She giggled, a faint blush rising to her cheeks.

...

Watching Mina take off her clothes was fun. She wasn't the least bit sexy, half the time, just in a hurry to get her clothes off. She sat on the bed, wiggling out of her jeans. He helped tug them the rest of the way down, leaving her in baby blue panties and bra. He licked his lips and then moved to straddle her. He cupped her face with his hand gently before leaning down to kiss her.

God, was she a great kisser. Coupled with the fact that it had been roughly a month since he'd seen her, it was all Tony could do not to tear off the bra and panties. Her lips caught his top one, sucking gently. Meanwhile her fingers had wandered to the hem of his jacket, trying to push the clothing off. He broke away just long enough to rip off the jacket. She growled when she saw the buttons on his shirt.

"For chrissake Tony we have only two, maybe two and a half hours. What kind of fuckin' evil shirt is this?" She pulled at it roughly popping the first two buttons. He pulled it off his head and threw it to the side, not caring to see where it landed. She held his face between her hands and reclaimed his lips, letting her tongue reacquaint itself with the contours of his mouth. He groaned, pushing her back down on the mattress.

Her hands moved over his back, holding him close. He pulled back and she let him go as his mouth moved just under chin. He inhaled again, trying to imprint that sweet and spicy scent. He pressed his lip there, then worked with tongue and teeth. She shivered beneath him, whispered his name. He loved it.

"Tony, I missed you."

"Me too," he whispered back, pressing kisses down her neck. Her fingers twined in his hair, as he eventually made his way to her breasts. She arched her back and undid the straps, pulling the material away. He grinned widely before cupping one breast in his hand. She gasped softly as he enveloped one nipple with his tongue. He felt her leg wrap around his, her hand pulling him closer. Yup, she still tasted good, too. He bit down just for the satisfying sound she knew she would make.

She rolled them over, so that she straddled him. She leaned down, her breasts crushing against his chest, and kissed him. It was a naughty kiss, her tongue slick and curious in his mouth. Meanwhile, her hand moved to his pants, dancing over the belt and cupping him through his jeans. His hips moved of their own accord, into her hands. She pulled back from the kiss and looked down at him.

"Can we have the pants off now?"

"He-hell yes," he said sitting up. She crawled off him and they both got to work. He shucked the pants and she pulled off her panties. They resumed their previous position, making soft sounds of pleasure as skin met skin.

"Jesus, you're wet."

"It's been a month, Tony, besides," she gasped as his fingers flicked her right nipple. She closed her eyes, rocking against him, her slick heat running the length of his cock. He bit back a curse, "Besides?"

"Besides you spent two hundred and-oh God, do it again!" Tony smirked, he loved interrupting her. He rocked into her again, not inside her just against her. His hand went back to teasing her breasts.

"You spent two fifty for this,"she finally managed to say shakily. Tony grabbed her by the waist and flipper her over. Their playful banter was going to break down sooner rather than later. He hadn't had sex, with another woman for months. He'd gone weeks without touching _her_ and he hadn't realized how close to the breaking point he was until, she was beneath him.

"Last words," he whispered.

"Hurry up," she said cheekily. He obliged her, entering her body in one thrust. She swore, something he loved hearing her do. Her nails dug into his back, as he moved in her again. She wriggled a bit trying to find his rhythm. When they started to move together, Tony quietly thanked Hannah. He'd missed this, God, he'd _needed _it. They kissed again, not breaking their rhythm. He could hear his heartbeat thudding in his ears. They were both close, he could tell by the sounds she made, the fact that his back would probably bruise from the way she was holding him.

She came first, head thrown back, practically rising from the bed. He followed soon after, biting her shoulder hard when he reached his peak.

...

"So...that was about forty-five minutes. I say we go for round two, take a shower, and harass Hannah into making dinner when she gets back."

"Sounds like a plan. However, I've always wanted to do it in the bathtub."

Tony pretended to think about it. As if he really needed a minute to think about wet and gritty sex with Mina in a bathtub. As if _any_ warmblooded male would have had to think about it. Finally he looked down at her.

"So, if we bathe and do round two at the same time, does that mean we can make room for a round three."

"We can certainly try," she smiled kissing his mouth. His libido did a happy dance as he got out from underneath the covers. She followed soon after, laughing.

"What?"

"Your socks, I love 'em."

Tony glanced down at his feet. So, he was a sucker for his own propaganda. That was no reason to laugh at his chibi-Ironman socks.


	20. Things to Say

**Alright another chapter out and about! I hope that you enjoy this one and of course, leave a review!**

Tony took another bite of the lasagna. He can't help but sigh in gratitude. He really had missed Hannah's cooking. He wondered how someone so inherently aggressive could make such wonderful food. Then he thought of Gordon Ramsay from Hell's Kitchen.

"Hey, Mina, Uncle wanted me to tell you, that one of the students at the dojo, Lana, wanted extra practice."

"Oh, Lana, well I'd be glad to help. She goes to school with you doesn't she?"

"Yeah, a year younger."

"Bring her over, we can practice the day after tomorrow. We still have the workout mats somewhere in this house."

Tony pictured sparring with Mina, he imagined that it would end vertically but who was complaining? Tony took another satisfying bite. They were scattered about the house, he Hannah and Mina at the kitchen table, Jax and Maddie in the basement. He figured the two of them were still working out the final kinks of their computer program. Joshua had disappeared to do some homework, probably near his brothers.

"What's going on tomorrow then," Tony asked.

"Work, work and more work," Mina said wrinkling her nose.

"Stay home, live life on the wild side," Tony suggested with a wink.

Mina arched a brow and pointed her fork at him. "Easy for you t' say."

"Tell 'em you're sick. How many days off do you get anyway? Besides when you _do_ get that gallery up and running you won't be able to handle that many jobs anyway."

She looked at him a moment, tapping the fork against her lip as she did so. She wasn't going to shoot down his idea immediately. She was actually letting his words reach her.

"Do it, Mina, you need a break,"Hannah said with a sly grin. Tony thought a moment about Hannah. She was really growing up to be the wise one in the family. He knew that after Mina, Hannah was the second most responsible. He thought that maybe it was something that the women in the family shared. He wondered if perhaps their mother had been the same way.

"I dunno, I mean, its money Hannah."

"Realistically Mina you're dating a multibillionaire."

"Hannah-"

"No, just hear me out. No one's saying that Tony's gonna start paying for everything and that somewhere down the road he's gonna buy me a new laptop or anything,"Hannah said shooting him a look at the word laptop,"but he can help out with little stuff, can't he?"

"Well, yeah, but this is me missing work."

"Yeah, and when you do your gallery in California you think you'll still be waiting tables?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Oh for the love of Christ, just put in your two weeks and quit that wretched job."

"So now it's me quitting, not just taking a sick day?"

"Yes, that's right. We'll be fine, Mina."

Tony considered the design specs of the laptop he was going to be making for Hannah. It would probably take him a few hours to accomplish. He'd work on it as soon as he got home and send it to her through express mail.

"Alright fine. I'll stay."

...

Seven glorious hours of alone time with Mina was kicked off with a flourish. Of course, they'd had a little fun before taking a shower (where more fun ensued) then headed downstairs.

Between the two of them they decided the safest thing to make for breakfast, was toaster strudels and a glass of milk, nothing too fancy.

Mina flicked strawberry filling from the corner of her lips and licked it off. Tony followed her tongue and then remembered he still wanted to talk to her about their future. Or at least ensure that she would have one down the road.

"Mina?"

"What's up,"she asked glancing up from her strudel. Her mismatched eyes saw the expression on his face and her small smile disappeared. He hated doing that to her. He smiled softly to reassure her but knew damn well that she was way too clever for that. It was better to just come out with it.

"I was thinking about us, Mina. I've been thinkin' about where we're headed."

"Okay, keep going."

"I...well...I was wondering if you'd consider maybe...wow,"Tony flushed with heat. He hadn't thought proposing would be so hard that he'd forget how to speak. His mind raced for better words than 'wow' to express how he felt. It halted, things were at a standstill. He glanced up at her, his perfect match and he grinned because she was smiling too.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here, Mr. Stark. I'm gonna go ahead and say that you are trying to propose." Tony nodded gratefully and he knew that he had the silliest grin on his face. She was still smiling when she began to approach him. She slid out of her chair and went to stand behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Tony inhaled, her scent making him sort of forget himself.

"Okay, now try."

"I think about you all the time. When I'm not thinkin' about you, I wonder about the kids. I've never done that before. I mean, there's Pepper but with her it's more of a friend type thing-not with you. I wanna be with you, make love to you every morning, make breakfast with Hannah, watch Jax mangle the food. I want Maddie and Josh to call me Uncle Tony because I sound like a mob guy. And the only way I see that happening is if I marry you. I wanna marry you and stay with you forever and ever infinity plus one. I want...Jesus, y'know I even want kids of my own? I wanna have kids with you Mina. They'd be perfect and look so much like you. Of course, they'd have their dad's good looks too but-"

"Tony that sounds so wonderful. You...you...really want that for us?" Tony turned around to see Mina crying softly hands over her face. She shook as she cried, practically sobbing. He wondered if that usually happened during wedding proposals and if it was a good thing that she was crying.

"Are you alright," he asked standing up. He wasn't sure if he should hold her or give her her space so he waited.

"I'm great,"she said still crying. She moved her hands and Tony could see her watery, albeit happy smile. He wrapped his arms around her and she continued to sob into his shirt. He'd never seen her cry this much.

"I'm sorry,"she sniffled,"I just...that was a really good proposal. I mean...forever and ever infinity plus one? I'm sorry,"she said as she started crying a little harder. Tony rubbed her back thinking about what Pepper, Rhodey and Brittany had said. This was why they had wanted him to propose without any help. They knew that he would know exactly what to say when it mattered. He pressed a soft kiss to Mina's hair waiting until she quieted.

"So is that a yes?"

"Of course it is, idiot,"Mina said her response muffled by his shirt. She pulled away and kissed him, then kissed him again. Tony practically melted away when her tongue invaded his mouth enthusiastically. It looked like they were going to be spending a lot more time upstairs. Her fingers tugged at his shirt insistently and he backed up a little so that she could take it off.

"Upstairs?"

"Yes, you silly man we're going upstairs. If we were in the kitchen Hannah would probably kill us."

"Alright fiance, lead the way."

Mina giggled and took his hand.

...

Well, needless to say Tony's bones were jelly. There was probably a good chance he'd never walk the same way again. They'd had exceptional sex and he'd enjoyed every second of it. He'd left Mina sleeping upstairs in her room, she even more worn out than him.

He waited for the kids' bus to come. The yellow bus approached finally and Hannah and Eric stepped out.

"Hey where's Mina,"Hannah asked adjusting her bookbag over her shoulder. Tony rubbed the back of his head.

"She's a little tired right now."

"Wow, well you certainly didn't waste any time,"Hannah grinned.

"Yeah, and that girl Lana...where's she,"Tony said with a wink.

"Whatever, I'm going inside. She'll probably swing by tomorrow, y'know when Mina's not incapacitated." Hannah brushed by Tony and headed inside, so much like her sister it was almost comical. Except Tony knew better than to laugh at Hannah outright.

Eric looked up at Tony, his fingers brushing through his bright red hair. "Um...Tony?"

"Yeah, what's up."

"Be careful okay? I really do like this family a lot. Mina's kinda like my older sister and I don't want her to get hurt."

"No worries kid, I'd never dream of hurting Mina. I'm not letting her go."

"Kay, good."

...

Jax was the last to come home, carrying a few books under his arm. The tall child inhaled deeply and a huge grin slowly spread over his face.

"Ham?"

"Slow-roasted,"Hannah called from the kitchen. Tony watched the twenty year old wander over to the fridge and open it for snacks. It really did amaze him, the young man's appetite.

"Hey, what's that green stuff?"

"Health shake, you won't like it,"Tony chirped. He watched Jax open the lid and take a sniff.

"That stuff reeks! Are you sure it's not poison?"

"Haha very funny. No, it's something that Jarvis cooked up to keep me shape."

"Sure Mina can't just do that,"Hannah called from the kitchen. Tony felt his cheeks heat. He was really going to have to watch that around the women of the household. He couldn't afford to be blushing. He was Tony freaking Stark. He heard creaks from the stairs and turned to see Hannah in another one of her long skirts and a tanktop. She smiled lazily as she entered the kitchen. When she saw all the kids in the house she raised a brow.

"Geez how long have I been knocked out?"

Tony smiled, the rest of the kids laughing. It was a little weird having them know their sex life was going but at the same time it didn't matter.

"I left you a snack in the fridge,"Hannah said as she started making cake. Tony hadn't said anything about proposing to Mina yet but he had the sneaking suspicion that Hannah already knew. He wondered how long she'd been holding onto that ham.

"Thanks,"Mina opened the fridge and pulled out chocolate pudding. "Aww you shouldn't have."

"Yeah, I should've. I mean you get on my nerves but less so after you've eaten chocolate."

"Haha very funny."

"Ladies calm down, besides today's a good day."

The two women turned to Tony at the sound of his voice, both wearing the same expression. Tony went back to just lounging on the sofa and overseeing Josh's homework.


End file.
